the next of great seal
by mandaraherdiany
Summary: bagaimana jika kejadian great seal minato pada 15 tahun yang lalu,terulang kembali?. siapakah yang akan menjadi great seal selanjutnya? percayakah kalian dengan reinkarnasi? baca saja terus kelanjutannya!. :D chapter 11 up! typo? ooc? sorry :D
1. Chapter 1

The next of great seal

Ouhayo!

Hehehe…..  
ini fanfic pertamaku mohon di baca ya :)

dalam cerita ini aku ambil kejadian 15 tahun sesudah great seal minato dan 13 tahun sesudah kejadian izanami,kenapa? Kasih tau gak yaaaa? ==  
penasaran? Baca aja yuuk! :P

Chapter 1

persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik aku.  
udah aku bikin P4ultimate da nada minatonya!. (gimana sih? Pusing ah!) tapi yaaaaah itu semua pasti MUSTAHIL TT_TT jadi aku hanya mengontrak (meni mengotrak ==) jasa mereka untuk bermain di fanfic ini ,dan juga…

Rise:WOOOY author baru! Baru aja jadi author disini udah mau ngebacot banyak!cpeten dong to the point aja langsung!  
author: *lempar sandal kekepala rise #tapi gak kena* rese bgt sih ente! Yang nulis cerita siapa?  
rise: eh? author..  
author:yang punya ide siapa?  
rise: author..  
author:yang bayar lu di fanfic ini siapa? MASALAH BUAT LO!  
eh bentar! Emang lu main di fanfic ini?  
Rise:kagak *watados  
author:YAU DAH PERGI LO SANA! *tendang rise sampe ke ujung inaba

Minato:ekhm…Sementara rise di tendang ke ujung inaba,mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.  
douzo kitekudasai! *ngedipin sebelah mata#kebayang kagak?*

warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.

_

Inaba,29 Juni 2025,19.30

keita:minako-nee cepaat kita akan ketinggalan kereta!

sahut seorang pria,yang sepertinya seumuran denganku.  
dengan santai aku hanya menjawab,

minako:kau ini,keita selalu terburu-buru.

dengan wajah cemberut,pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat,dan terlihat seperti acak-acakan ini,menyeret lengan bajuku.

keita:onee-chan ini,kau itu terlalu santai! Kau ini wanita,seharusnya kau yang buru-buru,bukan aku!.kita kembar tapi sifat kita beda malah seperti ketuker!

sahutnya sambil terus menyeret lengan baju ku.

minako:sudah keita! Sakit tau tanganku!"

sahutku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju panjangku.  
minako:yaaaa…kusut deh lengan bajunya! Kau in….i

kata-kataku terpotong.  
aku melihat seorang pria yg tidak asing itu berambut berwarna biru,dan bentuk rambutnya seperti gaya emo.

pria itu memakai seragam sekolah,lambang sekolah dari seragamnya tersebut,berbentuk lingkaran dan berwarna kotak hitam-putih,seperti catur,dan pria itu pun memakai earphone silver dan dikalungkannya MP3player.

dengan tatapan dingin,pria itu menatapku,mengangkat tangannya seolah menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya.  
setelah ku dekati,pria tersebut memberikan 2 buah kartu tarot ber angka 0 dan 12,namun tiba-tiba pria tersebut berkata.

the misterius guys: arigatou minako..

Iwatodai,29 july 2025,00.30

keita voice: nee-chan… Onee-chan…  
voice 1: minako-san…otanjoubi…..omedeto  
keita voice: sssstt….nanti dia bangun aigis!

sayup-sayup ku dengar suara orang-orang, aku mencoba tuk membuka mata.

Voice 2: yamagishi..tolong ambilkan air dia hampir bangun.

karna penasaran akhirnyapun aku memutuskan membuka mata,setelah kubuka mata

byuaaaar!.

minako: kyaaaa! Apa apaan ini?!

kagetku karna seluruh tubuhku di banjur dengan air.  
minna*semua:OTANJOUBI OMODETO! MINAKO-CHAN!

sahut seluruh orang yang berada di kamarku.

green hair girl:daijobu minako-san?

minako:err….daijobu yamagishi sensei!

sahutku kesal,karna maklum saja aku sangat tidak suka jika di hari ulang tahunku,banyak orang-orang.

red hair girl: ehm…maaf mungkin kau tidak suka surprise dari kami,tapi karna ini hari ulang ingin memberikan ini  
sahut seorang wanita,yang usianya lebih cocok ku panggil 'ibu'

minako: eh? Arigatou ! ini…!ini…! action figure dari one piece! Keren!

ucapku gagap karna kado pemberian kirijo-sama.

mitsuru: syukurlah jika kau suka"sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

aku merasa kaget karna ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang mitsuru kirijo tersenyum,karna aku sempat mendengar gossip-gosip bahwa semenjak tahun 2010,kirijo-sensei tidak mau tersenyum lagi.

keita:ano kirijo-sama kau…..

sahut nya,yang sama sepertiku karna baru pertama kali melihat kirijo sensei tersenyum.

mitsuru:hm…tdk apa,aku akan masuk kembali ke ruanganku"

dia pun meninggalkan kamarku.

Fukaa:annoo…..minako-san,aku ingin memberikanmu ini juga

minako:arigatou sensei!5 buah comic terbitan pertama,itu sudah jarang

sahutku sambil tersenyum

fukaa:ya sama-sama

sahutnya lalu pergi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

aku bingung dengan yamagishi sensei kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca setelah memberikan kado kepadaku?,apa aku salah? Batin ku terus bertanya-tanya.

aigis:minako-chan,aku ingin memberikan benda paling berharga kepadamu.

akupun menerima kado pemberian dari aigis,kado tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang,kertas kadonya berwarna biru terang,dan mempunyai pita disebelah kiri atas kado tersebut.

minako:anoo ini…

aku kaget tak tertahankan saat melihat kado apa yang di berikan oleh aigis,kado tersebut berisi sebuah mp3player berwana biru dan persis dengan yang berada di mimpiku tadi.

aigis:dulu ada pria yg aku sukai,dan dia terus memakai mp3player tersebut kemana-mana

sahut aigis dengan mata yang menatapku dengan tajam seolah-olah aku masuk kedalam masa lalunya.

minako:tapi knapa kau memberika barang tesebut kepadaku?.  
aigis:karna aku selalu merasa bahwa kau adalah dia.  
keita:maksudmu?

Aigis:iya karna aku selalu merasa bahwa arwahnya berada dalam dirimu.

Aigis menatap kepadaku,dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,seperti dia ingin menangis

minako:maksudmu aku…  
aigis:maaf aku akan kembali ke kamarku,oyasumi..

sahutnya memotong perkataanku.

diapun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dengan tanda Tanya besar  
keita:arwah?

Tanya keita yang penasaran maksud sebenarnya dari aigis.

minako:aku tidak tahu keita,tapi apa maksudnya aku reikarnasai dari 'dia'?"  
keita:sepertinya ya...

To be Continued

_

ah minna segitu dulu yaaa! ini kan baru pengenalan.

minato:kenapa harus pake reinkarnasi segala sih?

author:gomen minato-nii aku juga tidak tahu,cerita ini tiba-tiba ada di kepalaaku ==

baiklah! untuk pengupload-an setiap chapternya cuma 1 minggu sekali ya! biar akunya bisa nyantai juga :p  
oh ya buat senpai di sini fanfic pertama ku ini gimana?  
baguss?  
jelek?

koment dong ya!.

minato:ini di genrenya ada tulisan humor tapi mana humornya?  
author:nanti juga ada di chapter lain  
minato:gak gak ada!aku udah baca tuh di laptop author gak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali!  
author:*anggryface*omaewa kurushi! (gaya-gaya heero)  
minato:*glump*

_


	2. Chapter 2 : pengenalan protagonist

The next of great seal

Ouhayo!

persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik aku.  
udah aku bikin P4ultimate da nada minatonya!. (gimana sih? Pusing ah!) tapi yaaaaah itu semua pasti MUSTAHIL TT_TT jadi aku hanya mengontrak (meni mengotrak ==) jasa mereka untuk bermain di fanfic ini.

author:genrenya jadi di ubah ya dari humor jadi parody  
minato:kok gak jadi genre parody?  
author:soalnya gak ada humornya ==

minato: hihi apa aku bilang! eh katanya mau ngepost setiap 1 minggu sekali?  
author:kayanya jadi 1 minggu dua kali deh  
minato:kenapa?

author:kan sekolah cuma sampe hari jum'at jadi sabtu minggunya bisa post fic gtu.  
minato:oh

suasanapun menjadi hening.

author:minato-nii  
minato:hm?  
author:karna kejadian yang kemaren,author udah putuskan klo narukami-nii bakal jadi asisten author yang ke 2  
minato:apa!?

warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.

gekkoukan high school,29 july 2025,09.00

aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah,kulihat semua murid yang bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah.

angin bertuip dengan kencangnya,sehingga aku teringat kembali kali pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini.

flashback  
gekkoukan high school,16 july 2025,09.00

"uaaaah…. Sekolah ini besar sekali! Lebih besar dari yasogami!"  
ucap keita dengan wajah yang kagum,seolah-olah seperti mendapat tempat baru.  
namun tidak denganku,aku seolah seperti sudah tidak asing lagi berada di tempat ini.

"kata yamagisi sensei kita harus keruang guru,tapi… ruang gurunya dimana?"Tanya keita keheranan sambil melihat kearahku.

aku hanya terdiam ,dan melihat segerombolan orang yang berdiri di depan mading.  
akupun memutuskan melihat apa yang ada di madding tersebut.

'peringkat terbaik,tahun 1'

"oaah ternyata hanya pengumuman peringkat."  
sahutku malas,karna aku tau pasti namaku tak ada di situ karna kami baru pindah,akhirnya akupun melihat keita dari kejauhan.

"ternyata dia masih celengak-celenguk seperti orang bego =="  
aku hanya bisa sweat drop melihat tingkah laku keita,  
akhirnya akupun mendekati keita dan menarik lengannya.

"nee-chan kita mau ke mana?"Tanya nya padaku karna aku tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

"tentu saja ruang guru…."  
jawabku dengan tenang.

"haaa?"hanya itulah ekspresi keita,dia kebingungan mengapa aku bisa tahu di mana ruang guru?

akhirnya kami pun sampai d ruang guru

"yosh! Sampai"sahutku kepada keita  
"haaaa?"keita masih berekspresi tak percaya.  
"ayo masuk!"sahutku dengan semangat

flashback end  
gekkoukan high school,29 july 2025,09.10

"neee-chaan! Nee-chaaaaaan!"sahut keita berteriak pas sekali di telingaku.

"haah! Keita kau ini mengagetkanku saja!"  
sahutku sambil memukul kepala keita.

"oww..sakit minako-nee!,ngomong-ngomong kita sudah di kelas."jelasnya  
"haa? Sejak kapan?"tanyaku keheranan  
"dari tadi! Aku membawamu dari gerbang!tau tidak kau itu teruss saja melamun!aku membawamu itu seperti orang yg tak punya jiwa!"  
ucap keita dengan panjang lebar.

"gomen…"  
sahutku dengan dinginnya,lalu akupun mengeluarkan earphone pemberian aigis.

"di bawa juga?"tanyanya,  
karna melihatku menggunakan earphone pemberian aigis  
"huh? Ini? Iya niiih penasaran aja sama lagu-lagu yang didalamnya."ucapku dengan sedikit senyum.  
"udah pernah di ceek?"sahutnya sambil mendekat kepadaku.  
"belum =="sahutku

akhirnya aku memakai earphone dan mp3player tersebut,sesekali aku melihat track lagu-lagunya

gekkoukan high school,class I-B,29 july 2025,lunch time

"hm….brund my dread,found me,memories of you,hmm….lagunya jadul semua =="ucapku sambil memeriksa playlist dari mp3player pemberian aigis.

tiba-tiba datang sesosok lelaki menggunakan kacamata.  
lelaki tersebut berkata kepadaku.

"lagi ngapain?"

namun mungkin karna kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu malah membuatku menjadi kaget.  
"uwaaaaah! Ryosuke-kun! Kau mengagetkanku saja"

"gomen,habis aku penasaran."sahut pria tersebut yang ternyata bernama ryosuke.

ryosuke avi,ketua murid di kelasku,dia selalu memakai kacamata berwana ungu sebenarnya itu kacamata –min,tapi aku tidak tahu knapa harus berwarna ==.  
dia berpostur tinggi,dan rambut berwana hitam.  
dia selalu terlihat rapi,tentu saja karna dia adalah calon ketua student council.

aku terus memandangi ryosuke,jujur saja dari awal aku sudah menyukainya.

flash back  
gekkukan high school,class I-B,16 july 2025,class time

"ya…anak-anak hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru."  
sahut yamagishi-sensei kepada semua muridnya

karna mendengar akan adanya murid baru,seluruh muridpun menjadi ribut.

" apakah perempuan?"sahut seorang murid lelaki  
"atau laki-laki?"ucap seorang murid perempuan

dengan rasa aneh yamagishi-sensei bertanya kepada muridnya.  
"memangnya kenapa kalo mereka cewe atau cowo? =="

"klo cowo kan bisa kita keceng sensei"ucap salah seorang siswi berambut pendek.  
"apa lagi kalo cewe!"tambah seorang siswa yang menggunakan topi

akhirnya suasana kelaspun menjadi sangat ribut.  
karna suasana kelas yang menjadi bising,seorang siswa yang menggunakan kacamata,dan terlihat seperti ketua kelaspun berkata.

"please clam down!"

suasanapun menjadi hening

"ehm…baiklah,silahkan masuk"

akhirnya yamagishi-sensei pun mengizinkan  
aku dan keita untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"uwaaaaa….kawaii nee!"sahut salah seorang siswa yang sepertinya bermuka pervert  
"uuuwaaaaaa caaakeeeep!"ucap pula seorang siswi yang sepertinya suka makan permen karet

karna melihat situasi kelas yang ternyata kacau  
aku hanya bisa dia walau dalam hati berkata.

"ini kelas gila ya=="

"…he…he…(gak yakin bias bertahan di sini)"hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut keita.

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"sahut yamagishi-sensei mempersilahkan kami,untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Suzuki minako des! Hajime mashite!"sahutku dengan muka yang polos.  
"watashiwa Suzuki keita des! Yorishiku onegai shimasta!"begitupula dengan keita,namun dia memasang muka yang ramah.

setelah perkenalan,aku banyak mendengar suara dari semua murid.

"wuaaaaah cantik bgt tuh yang cewe!"sahut seorang murid pria  
"mereka kembar? Lucuuuuu" sahut salah seorang murid

"baiklah minako kau duduk dengan ryosuke ya,avi acungkan tanganmu!  
dan keita kau duduk di depan avi ya."jals yamagishi-sensei

ku lihat orang yang mengacungkan tangan tersebut,dia memakai kacamata,rambut yang seperti heero yuy di anime gundam wing dan tinggi.

"ini tipe cowo yang aku suka ," aku berteriak dalam hatiku.

Akhirnya aku duduk di sebelah orang yang bernama ryosuke tersebut.

"hey…salam kenal ya,ku lihat kau ini orangnya cuek ,apa keita sodara kembar mu?"tnya ryosuke kepadaku  
"haa? I-iya"jawabku sedikit gugup  
"hm…begitu"  
ryosuke pun tersenyum saat ku jawab pertanyaannya.

flashback end

"oooy! Minako!"  
ryosuke mencoba membuyarkan lamunanku,dia terus megayunkan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"minakoo…!OOOY!"  
namun aku tetap saja melamun.

lalu datanglah keita  
"avi..! apa nee-cha melamun lagi?"

"iya…aku bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyadarkan dia?"sahut ryosuke

"hm…."

keita pun berfikir,tak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan ide.  
dia mendekati wajahku,lebih dekat lagi…lagi..dan lagi…  
hingga akhirnya kami bertatap muka,dan tiba-tiba…

"cuuup~3"

dia mencium pipi kiriku,dan akupun tersadar.

"eeeeh~?"

3  
2  
1

"KEITA…apa apaan kau ini!? Mencium pipiku segala!?"emosiku kepada keita

"sudah kukira ini pasti berhasil!"sahut keita sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada ryosuke  
namun reaksi ryosuke hanya bisa sweatdrop

gekkoukan high school,29 july 2025,after school

"sudah ku bilang jangan menciumku!"aku masih mengomel kepada keita

"habis nee-chan selalu saja melamun"jawanya dengan santai

dari kejauhan kami mendengar suara sanada-san

"ooooy…kalian!"  
sanada-san memanggil kami,tentu saja untuk menjemput kami dan membawa kami jalan-jalan.

"ohh…sanada-san"sahutku dengan ramah  
"sudah siap?"tanyanya kepada kami  
"sudah.."jawab keita dengan semangat  
"ayo kita pergi…

saat kami akan meninggalkan gekkoukan high school,aku bertanya

"kirijo-sama mana?"  
"dia sudah lebih dulu" jawabnya  
"kita mau kemana?"tanya keita

sanada-san tidak menjawab pertanyaan keita,namun dia langsung berjalan mendahului kami.

sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak berbicara,tapi aku lihat ekspresi sanada-san yang terlihat seperti sedih dan rindu,aku tak tahu apa itu.

dormitory,29 july 2025,after school

"kita sudah sampai."sahut sanada-san kepada kami

ku lihat bangunan tua yang menjulang tinggi ke atas,bangunan tersebut terlihat sangat terawat.

sanada-san membuka pintu bangunan tersebut,dan menyuruh kami untuk masuk.

"wuaaah tempat apa ini?."tanya keita

"ini dulu asrama kami sewaktu kami SMA."  
sahut sanada-san sambil tersenyum.  
di ruangan depan atau loby asrama tersebut ku lihat kirijo-sama sedang duduk di sofa.  
namun ada yang berbeda darinya.

"ah..!kirijo-sama!"sahut keita  
keita melihat kirijo-sama dan melihat nya dari bawah sampai atas  
"pakaianmu?"tanya keita keheranan

terlihat bahwa kirijo-sama memakai baju seragam gekkukan,dia terlihat 20 lebih muda memakai seragam tersebut.

"hm….aku hanya teringat masa SMA ku saja jika berada di sini,jadi kucoba menggunakan seragam ini lagi,bagaimana?"tanyanya kepada kami berdua

dengan spontan aku menjawab.

"tetap saja terlihat,seperti ibu-ibu."

"uhk...!?"  
dengan spontan keita tersedak oleh minuman yang dia minum  
sanada-san hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria

"*anggryface*tentu saja karna umurku sudah 32 tahun.  
tapi apakah kalian tidak melihat bahwa akihiko juga memakai seragam."sahut kirijo-sama  
pernyataan kirijo-sama tersebut membuat kita berdua langsung melihat kepada sosok sanada akihiko.

"hey..! kau seharusnya tidak memberitahu mereka!"  
terlihat bahwa akihiko malu.

"sudahlah kalian sudah melihatku kan dengan baju ini?"sahut sanada-san yang sepertinya makin malu

"itu seragam? Mengapa pakai rompi?"sahut keita mendekati sanada-san  
"terlihat seperti ABG tua =="ucapku

pltaaaak! (ya akihiko memukul kepalaku dengan telak)

"kau ini berbicara dengan seenaknya!"ucapnya dengan nada yang kesal,terlihat ada urat di sekitar dahi nya

aku yang melihat reaksi hanya bisa memegangi kepaluku karna sakit.  
"gomen .. ,~ ano…?foto apa itu?"

aku melihat sebuah foto berdiri dengan tegak di dekat meja computer,akupun melihat foto tersebut.  
terlihat 9 orang di dalam foto tersebut.

"aaah itu foto saat kami SMA"  
sahut kirijo-sama dengan nada sedih.

ku pandangi lagi foto tersebut,ku lihat satu sosok orang pernah ku lihat,pria berambut emo dan berwarna biru

"orang ini!"sahutku kaget karna melihat sosok pemuda emo tersebut  
"kau mengenalnya?"tanya kirijo-sama  
"aah tidak namun aku merasa aku pernah melihatnya…"jawabku dengan pandangan yang serius

mitsuru terlihat sedikit kaget oleh ucapan ku,namun dia mulai berekspresi sedih.

"anooo…..kirijo-sama apa kau mengenal pria ini?"tanyaku

reaksi dari kirijo-sama hanya lah diam,namu tak lama dia pun berkata

"Dia teman baik kami,dia bernama arisato minato"

"apa dia pindah dari asrama ini?"sambung keita dengan mukanya yang polos ==

kirijo-sama terdiam sesaat,saat dia akan menjawab pertanyaan keita,dia terlihat sedikit berlinang air mata.

"dia sudah meninggal"ucap kirijo-sama dengan suara yang setengah berbisik

keita yang mendengar pernyataan terlihat sedikit terpukul,mungkin dia merasa bersalah  
"ha!? Maaf bukan maksud ku…"  
"tidak apa-apa"  
jawab kirijo-sama sambil sedikit tersenyum,kepala sekolah gekkoukan ini terlihat sedikit memaksakan ekspresinya tersebut.

"kenapa dia bisa…" aku mencoba bertanya namun kata-kataku di potong oleh sanada-san.  
sanada-san berkata  
"dia mengalami sedikit kecelakaan."

akupun hanya bisa terdiam setelah tahu sebab dari kematian orang tersebut.  
kulihat jam tanganku.

"haaaa!? Sudah jam segini aku harus pergi! Maaf aku pergi duluaan ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus!"  
pamit ku kepada mereka,akupun segera pergi.

"mau kemana dia?"sahut sanada-san yang kebingungan melihatku pergi.

"mungkin ketemu ma pacarnya"jawab keita dengan isengnya...

to be continued

(TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT)

minato:herdiany-kun kenapa mau menjadikan narukami asistenmu? kan udah ada aku?  
author:...  
minato:herdiany-kun!  
author:narukami-nii tolong bacakan reviews ya

narukami:hm... baik!

yang pertama dari Sp-Cs.  
dia bilang di sini ceritanya menarik walau gaya pengetikannya kurang di mengerti oleh orang lain, lalu ada TYPO(salah kalimat atau pengetikan), terus... apakah anda bisa membuat gaya pengetikannya menjadi gaya novel? kalau bisa usahkan ya, jika anda mau.

Terus... setting ceritanya 15 tahun setelah P3 dan 13 tahun setelah P4 ya? berarti... 5 tahun setelah Persona Trinity Soul selesai. juga pasti tokoh-tokoh P3 dan P4-nya tua-tua banget ya, kasihan XD #kena Rasengan(?)

Tapi ceritanya bagus loh, soalnya alasan buatnya nggak kepikiran. Oke itu saja dan jangan lupa baca cerita-cerita dfari saya ya.  
jadi LANJUTKAN! KARENA SAYA PENASARAN DENGAN LANJUTANNYA.

author:oh itu! oke senpai seperti ini kah penulisanya atau ada yang salah? nah klo kurang di mengerti sama ada typo kayanya itu susah di hilangkan,karna itu sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku TT_TT.

iya emang udah pada tua sih,kan sengaja biar terlihat generasi yang lama sama yang baru (bentar author gak ngerti apa yng di tulis author).

haha...aku udah baca semua fic senpai looh~ (sebenernya dari awal author belum bikin account di sini author udah sering baca fic senpai tapalg yng petualangan sang kakak :P) arigatou..

narukami: Sp-Cs pun mereview fic now! i know!

author:ung? tolong bacakan

narukami: Sp-Cs berkata Saya bener-bener nangis saat membaca cerita ini, seharusnya Genrenya adalah Friendship, tapi tak apalah. Genre bukanlah yang menentukan pikiran kita, tapi kitalah yang menentukan genre. Oh ya, saya boleh tanyak? bulan 5 tanggal 3? bukannya bulan 3 tanggal 5 minato tertidur untuk selamanya? kan the answer di mulai bulan 3 tanggal 31?

itu saja dan saya tunggu cerita lainnya. Jadi KEEP WRITTING!

author:*sweatdrop* gomenne senpai waktu mau di post aku salah pilih genre. ==  
sama yang tanggal itu author gak tau kenapa malah keinget bulan mei tanggal 3 == (aduuuh jadi malu).  
sekarang udah di ubah kok ^_^

narukami: Blazin'99 juga mereview fic now ! i know!

author:bacakan

narukami: Blazin'99 berkata Anda Author baru, ya? Sama, saya juga Author baru! XD  
Dan cerita ini bagus! Tapi masih ada yang salah tulis, misalnya "Katakana" harusnya "Katakan", dan harusnya bulan 3 tanggal 5, kebalik itu tanggalnya. Kalau mau diperbaiki,

author: author baru juga? asiik gak sendiri *joget gak jelas* tapi kayanya lebih dulu anda jadi saya panggil senpai aja ya?  
ihi arigatou,salah tulis ya? udah kebiasaan ==  
dan yang tanggal itu udah di perbaiki kok (tambah malu)

narukami:sepertinya segitu saja yang review

author:um terimakasih selanjutnya sebagai penutup ini ada pengenalan character silahkan di baca!

(TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT)

character

minako

TTL:inaba,29 july 2010  
umur:15 tahun  
hobby:tidur,dengerin musik

cewe berambut ponytail berwarna biru ini,author ceritakan mukanya mirip bgt sama minato,  
dan juga dari sifat mirip bgt sama minato(pendiem,santai,tukang tidur).  
sang protagonis yang author bikin ini,harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya minato, dan mengapa memilih dia sebagai kehidupan minato selanjutnya.

Keita

TTL:inaba,29 july 2010  
umur:15 tahun  
hobby:memikat wanita dengan kepolosannya(=_=")

nah! keita ini adalah saudara kembar minako,dia selalu mementingkan kakaknya minako.  
makanya pas chapter 1 dia lebih suka klo kakaknya yang di kasih surprise ultah.  
cowo berambut coklat ini mempunyai sifat yang berbeda jauh dengan minako (cerewet,penakut,dan juga sangat polos).  
sang adik ini akan author ceritakan untuk membantu kakaknya mencari identitas minato dan menyelamatkan dunia.

sebenarnya mereka berdua ini murid pindahan dari yasogami,(atau bisa di bilang pertukaran pelajar).  
mereka hanya memiliki waktu untuk berada di iwatodai selama 4 bulan.

author:mungkin segini aja dulu tolong di review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3 herdiany-kun butuh ide

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!

Hehehehe…gomen ne kemari gak upload chapter 3 dan chapter 4,di karenakan author dillema sama teman author yang menantang author harus membuat fic humor padahal kan author gak bisa bikin fic humor TT_TT.

ya udah deh dari pada denger curcolnya author mending langsung baca aja ya (ini bonus lohh langsung nyambung sama chapter4)

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik aku.  
udah aku bikin P4ultimate ada minatonya!. (gimana sih? Pusing ah!) tapi yaaaaah itu semua pasti MUSTAHIL TT_TT jadi aku hanya mengontrak (meni mengotrak ==) jasa mereka untuk bermain di fanfic ini**.  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.**

**-  
**  
paulownia mall,29 july 2025,evening

"huuuuft….untung saja aku dapat membeli obat-obatan ini,kalau tidak aku bisa di hukum oleh senpai"sahutku.

akupun keluar dari toko obat yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan.  
kulihat air mancur di tengah lapangan mall,masih teringat di kepalaku peryataan kirijo-sama tentang orang yang bernama Arisato Minato tersebut.

"benarkah orang yang bernama arisato itu sudah meninggal?tapi siapa orang yang kulihat saat di statiun kereta?dan mengapa kejadian tersebut juga menjadi mimpi dalam tidurku?"

akupun bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri,kulihat sekeliling mall tersebut.

"ara!?orang itu!?"

kulihat seseorang yang mirip dengan arisato berada di gang kecil dekat tangga,dia berlari memasuki gang seolah menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

"tunggu! Hey!"aku pun berlari menyusul orang itu

setelah aku memasuki gang tersebut, kulihat ada pintu berwarna biru velvet,tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pintu tersebut,tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya berwarna putih menyilaukan mataku sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi.

"cki..cki..cki"terdengar suara seseorang yang tertawa

"ha? Where I'am? Who are you?"sahutku sambil melihat sekeliling

"my name is igor,and you in a velvet room"ucap kakek tua bernama igor tsb

ternyata..setelah aku memasuki ruangan yang berbentuk lift tersebut aku sudah duduk di kursi yang berbentuk harfa dan aku bertemu dengan kakek yang bernama igor,kulihat sekeliling,tapi sosok yang seperti arisato itu tidak ada.

tiba-tiba igor berkata  
"apa kau mencari seseorang?"  
"mengapa kau tau?"ucapku  
"well see….biar ku panggil seseorang yang kau cari tersebut."sahutnya secara serius

igor perlahan mengayunkan tanganya dan keluar lah sosok orang yang ku cari tersebut.

igorpun bertanya kepadaku  
"dia kah yang kau cari?"  
"be-benar"jawabku dengan gugup,karna aku tidak percaya siapa orang yang aku lihat sekarang.

igorpun hanya bisa menatapku dengan serius.  
diapun menoleh ke arah pemua berambut emo dan bertanya.  
"anakku kau yakin wanita ini yang kau pilih sebagai penerus mu?"sahutnya setengah berbisik

entah mengapa pemuda berambut emo itu terus saja melihat ke arah ku  
dia pun menjawab perkataan igor  
"aku yakin otto-sama"

"otto-sama!? Apa mereka anak dan ayah?"ucap ku dalam hati

"namun ku lihat dia tidak memiliki potensial"sahut igor dengan tangan nya berada di atas meja.

"tapi dia adalah pilihanku!dan aku yakin dia bisa lebih dariku!"sahutnya setengah membentak

percakapan mereka berdua membuatku bingung,ku hanya bisa menatap mereka,terutama sosok arisato tersebut,kulihat dengan jelas mengapa mukanya mirip sekali denganku?

"ehem…"  
"maaf atas ketidak nyamanan,aku hanya ingin menawarkan kau sesuatu."igor yang menyadari deheman ku akhirnya meminta maaf.

muncul lah sebuah map berwarna biru di hadapan ku,ku buka isi map tersebut.

"ni adalah 'kontrak',jika kau setuju kau bisa menandatangani kontrak tersebut."ucap igor menjelaskan.

ku baca isi kontrak tersebut,bunyi dari isinya adalah.

"it maybe that such a fate awaits I'm in the near I chooseth this fate of mine own free will"

"menentukan masa depan? Tanpa paksaan? Apa maksudnya?"ucapku pada diriku sendiri,dan tentu saja aku bericara di dalam hati.

seolah dapat membaca pikiranku igorpun menjawab.  
"hanya kau lah yang tau,karna kaulah yang menjalankannya"

tanpa pikir panjang ku tanda tangani kontrak tersebut.

"it maybe that such a fate awaits I'm in the near future.  
and I chooseth this fate of mine own free will"

'Suzuki Minako'

"baiklah coba ku lihat kartu yang kau bawa di saku mu."ucap pemuda emo itu tiba-tiba

"maksudmu ini?"

ku berikan kartu tarot berangka 0 dan 12 tersebut,kepada pemuda itu.  
pemuda itu menatap kedua kartu yang kuberikan tadi.

"anoooo you is arisato minato right?"ucapku mencari topic pembicaraan  
"why you know?"ucapnya sambil terus menatap kartu.  
"for someone"jawabku sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"who?"jawabnya sambil melihat kearah ku dengan wajah yang serius

aku yang melihat wajahnya tersebut membuatku sedikit blushing,karna aku merasa bahwa aku seperti sedang melihat diriku dalam versi laki-laki.

"I can't tell you!"sahutku berbisik

entah mendengar atau tidak yang jelas minato terus saja memandangi wajahku.  
dengan pandangan yang serius,suasanapun menjadi hening.

dalam keadaan masih memandangiku,minato yang awalnya berekspresi serius kini berubah menjadi ramah dan tersenyum.

"here…your card"

dia mengembalikan kartu tarot itu.  
kartu tarot yang awalnya  
bergambar tengkorak dan berangka 12 dan bergambar seseorang dengan anjing berangka 0.  
kini lebih sedikit bercahaya.

aku yang melihat kartu tarot tersebut hanya terdiam karna aku merasa ada yang aneh.

"ada apa?"sahutnya dengan muka tersenyum  
"ah!? Tidak….!"  
"hm….. kau mirip sekali dengan ku."

iwatodai,30 july 2025,early morning

Tok…Tok…took

"nee-chan bukakan pintu ku mohon!"

terdengar suara keita di luar,akupun segera bangun dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"ada apa keita?"ucapku sambil setengah mengantuk  
"nee-chan! Kirijo-sama,sanada-san,yamagishi-sensei,aigis mereka semua tidak ada!"sahut keita  
aku yang kebingungan hanya bisa memasang muka "yang bener?" kepada keita.  
"mereka meninggalkan surat ini."  
"coba ku lihat".

keita memberikan surat itu kepadaku lalu kubaca isi surat tersebut.  
"dear keita and minako

dengan sangat mendadak kami harus pergi,kami harus mencari seseuatu.  
karna sebuah kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali,kami akan memberitahumu jika sudah ada waktu yang tepat.

please prepare yourself."

'kirijo mitsuru'

"kejadian? 15 tahun yang lalu?apa maksudnya ini?"sahutku

gekkoukan high school,30 july 2025,morning

"yooo….keita!"  
tampak seorang pria berkaca mata menyapa keita.  
"ha?"  
"ku dengar yamagishi-sensei dan aigis tidak masuk hari ini ada apa?"sahut ryosuke sambil merangkul pundak keita  
keita yang kebingungan hanya bisa berkata "…anooo…"

aku yang sedaritadi menggunakan earphone dan berada di sisi keitapun menjawab  
"kami tidak tahu"

terlihat raut wajah ryosuke yang kaget

ryosuke:bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak tahu? Kalian kan tinggal di asrama bersama yamagishi-sensei dan aigis?  
"Sudah ku bilang kami tidak tahu!"

dengan sedikit menyentak,aku menjawab pertanyaan ryosuke tersebut.  
terlihat dari raut wajahnya,kaget..ya dia kaget dan hanya bida terdiam

"minako-nee"

situasipun menjadi hening,ryosuke masih saja melihat ku dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya.  
karna situasi menjadi hening akupun sedikit kesal.

"aaaah! Kalian membuatku kesal!aku pergi!"

"ma-mau kemana? Bel baru saja berbunyi!"sahut ryosuke

"aku mau bolos!"sahutku sambil membanting pintu.  
akupun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"oy..keita ada apa dengan kakakmu itu?"bisik ryosuke  
"Aku tidak tahu,mungkin dia hanya sedang datang bulan saja,haha"jawab keita dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Haha? Apa maksud mu dengan tertawa seperti itu?" ucap ryosuke,dia pun hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban keita.

"akupun tidak tahu"sahut keita yang sama-sama ikut sweatdrop

iwatodai station,30 july 2025,morning

aku berada di stand takoyaki,sambil memakan takoyaki aku terus saja berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

"apa yang kirijo-sama maksud? Aku tidak mengerti! Aaah!"

Ada seorang wanita (hamil) menabrakku sehingga takoyaki yang ku pegang menumpahi seragamku.  
"anoo gomen…."sahut wanita tersebut.

"ah iya tidak apa-apa"ucapku

"anoo….kau.."

wanita tersebut melihatku seperti dia pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya.

"kau…seperti nii-san! Ta-tapi kau wanita!"teriak wanita tersebut,membuatku kaget.  
"ni-nii-san?"sahut ku dengan heran  
"kau sama seperti nii-san,wajahmu,rambutmu sama-sama berwarna biru,tapi kau seorang wanita."jelas wanita tersebut kepadaku

jujur saja wanita hamil ini membuatku bingung,siapa yang dia maksud?

"ma-maaf aku tidak mengerti maksud anda."

"ha? Maaaf aku berbicara seenaknya"ucap wanita itu.

wanita tersebut terus melihat wajahku,dia seperti ingin sekali memeluk ku.

"apa seragammu tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya mengganti topic  
"iya tidak apa-apa"  
"benarkah? Aku mohon maaf,boleh ku tau siapa namamu?"sahutnya menanyakan namaku.

aku yang ditanya langsung saja menjawabnya.  
"eh?namaku Suzuki minako"  
"namaku Maiko"  
"anoo maaf aku harus pergi"sahutku beranjak pergi.

"tapi seragammu?"  
"tidak apa-apa"

akupun pergi meninggalkan maiko,dan aku masuk kedalam toko ramen "hagakure"

"geez…seragamku"

aku mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan satu porsi besar ramen,terlihat banyak sekali pelanggan didalam toko ramen ini.

"1 porsi ramen tuna siap!"sahut pelayan yang mengantarkan makananku,  
"ah..arigatou!"sahutku

"waaaah kecil-kecil makanya satu porsi besar ya"

tiba-tiba saja seseorang berkata seperti itu kepadaku,kulihat orang tersebut memiliki rambut berwarana coklat susu dan ku perkirakan umurnya sekitar 27 tahun.

"oh….kenalkan namaku amada ken"shut pria tersebut.

aku hanya terdiam saja,walau dalam hatiku sebenarnya takut (karna takut orang yang pervert ==)  
"kau pasti minako kan?"tanyanya kepadaku.  
"bagaimana kau tahu?"sahut ku sedikit ketus

"hm….mau tau?"  
terlihat wajah ken yang tersenyum jahil,dan akupun hanya bisa diam.

"mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"  
sahutnya yang ternyata mau menjahiliku.

"lupakan!"sahutku dengan kesal  
"hehe…(kau mirip sekali dengan dia)"

akhirnya kami pun pulang.

iwatodai,30 july 2025,evening

"tadaima.."  
"tadaima….waaaah sudah lama aku tidak ke sini,"sahut ken seperti yang sedang bernostalgia.

"okaerii…ah…? Ken-chaan!"sapa aigis yang kaget melihat ken  
"aigis…!"panggil ken  
"Aigis kukira kau ikut dengan kirijo-sama?"ucapku bertanya kepada aigis

lalu keitapun bertanya kepada aigis,sembari melihat ken.  
"aigis kau mengenal orang ini?"  
"tentu saja aku mengenal orang ini dia juga temanku saat 2 tahun yg lalu dia juga tinggal di sini.  
oh ya aku kembali ke sini karna disuruh kirijo-sama untuk menjaga kalian."jaawab aigis dengan semangat.

"sama sepertiku.."ucap ken secara tiba-tiba

"menjaga kami..?"  
aku bingung apa yang di maksud aigis.

ken mendekati keita mereka saling berpandangan,ken tersenyum dan memegangi kepala keita.

"waaaah ternyata kalian kembar ya!mukanya mirip,Cuma beda kelamin,dan warna rambut saja!"ucap ken  
keita yang melihat sikap ken hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

ken yang menyadari sikap keita tersebut,akhirnya memperkenalkan diri di depan keita.  
"oh ya namaku amada ken"  
"Suzuki keita desu…"jawab keita dengan muka yang dingin seolah tidak bersahabat.  
"yourishiku (tak ku sangka mereka kembar,yang mana yang memiliki potensial? Si cewek ponytail berambut biru ini? Atau si cowo berambut acak-acakan berwarna coklat ini?)"sahut ken dengan ramah tamah.

ken's room,30 july 2025,late night  
terlihat ken berada di sebuah kamar,sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang.

"aku sudah sampai di asrama,tak ku sangka mereka yang mana yang memiliki potensi?"sahut ken kepada seseorang yang di telepon  
"kami masih belum tahu yang mana yang memiliki potensi."sahut seseorang di sebrang sana  
"…"ken hanya bisa terdiam  
"kau masih menggunakan suppressant ?"Tanya seseorang yang di sbrang sana.  
pertanyaan itu membuat ken diam sesaat.  
"….? Iya aku masih meggunakannya"ucapnya membuka suara

"mengapa?"sahut lawan bicara ken  
"aku tidak tahu"sahut ken dengan mudahnya  
"tapi-"kata-kata orang yang di telepon di potong oleh ken yang berkata.  
"aku tau"  
"….baiklah ku mohon kau untuk menjaga mereka,dark hour telah kembali lagi"  
"wakatta…mitsuru-san"sahut ken

flip….  
ken menutup handphone nya.  
dan merebahkan dirinya kekasur.

"jika arisato-san dan shinjiro-san masih hidup mungkin aku sudah di marahi karna menggunakan suppressant…..ha…ha.."

ken berbaring di atas kasurnya,sambil melihat jari-jari tangannya.  
"tapi semakin lama tubuhku sudah tidak kuat untuk menggunakan suppressant"

"haruskah aku terapi untuk tdk menggunakan suppressant lagi?  
tapi apakah aku rela kehilangan persona ku?"  
ken diam sesaat,dia terus berfikir tentang pilihannya tersebut.

"lebih baik aku pikirkan lagi !"  
sahutnya sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

minako room,30 july 2025,late night

"fuaah!...cukup sudah tugasku hari ini! Sekarang waktunya tidur!"  
aku merebahkan diriku di langit-langit kamar,ku mencoba mentup mata namun tidak bisa.

"tidak bisa tidur anak muda?"  
tiba-tiba terdengar suara kakek-kakek yang sepertinya ku kenal.  
"…? Igor?"

kulihat igor sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarku,dia berpakaian seperti biasa dan memegangi buku tebal berwarna biru.

"kenapa kau bisa masuk?"ucapku  
"tentu saja aku bisa masuk karna aku berasal dari mu"sahutnya.  
"dariku?"  
aku tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud igor.

"sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejadian yg tak terduga."ucapnya dengan misterius.  
"kejadian tak terduga?"gumamku  
"itu akan terjadi besok."  
"kejadian seperti apa kah itu?"tanyaku yang penasaran  
"aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu"

igor lalu melemparkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru tersebut kepada ku.  
ku buka buku tersebut namun yg kulihat hanyalah kosong.

"buku apa ini? Kosong sekali"sahutku sambil terus membuka halaman buku.  
"kau belum dapat melihat isi halaman tersebut karna kau belum membangunkan kekuatanmu."sahutnya sembari melihat jendela  
"kekuatan?"  
aku kebingungan apa yang di maksud igor.  
"hold on this"

tiba-tiba munculah sebuah kunci berwarna biru velvet di hadapan ku.

"'till we meet again"  
igor menghilang dari kunci yang igor berikan padaku

"bentuknya unik tapi….  
seperti ada sesuatu yg misterius dari kunci ini."

iwatodai,31 july 2025,early morning

aku turun dari lantai dua (asrama cewe) untuk ke loby asrama.  
setelah kuturun ku lihat ken sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.

"amada-san.."panggilku  
"panggil saja ken-kun biar terlihat sedikit lebih akrab"sahutnya sambil memotong roti  
"oh?ken-kun kau bisa memasak?"sahutku kagum

ken tersenyum,entah kenapa aku merasa ingin mencubit pipinya saat tersenyum seperti itu.  
"tentu saja aku bisa memasak,oh ya sesudah sarapan biarkan aku yang mengantar kalian ke sekolah."ucapnya

jujur perkataanya tersebut seperti seorang ayah yang mau mengantarka anaknya kesekolah *plak

"ti-tidak usah! Lagian kan jarak asrama ke sekolah hanyalah seperti dari iwatodai station ke paulownia mall saja."sahut ku sambil mengayunkan tangan.  
"tapi kalian menggunakan bus kan?itu sama saja mengeluarkan ongkos"ucapnya sambil duduk di kursi makan

keita yg dari tadi sudah turun dan memakan sarapanya ikut berbicara.  
"memangnya ken bisa menggunakan kendaraan?wajahmu saja terlihat sangat terawat,cantik kaya perempuan."

"lancang sekali kau berbicara!"  
aku memukul kepala keita hingga ia kesakitan,ken yg melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"aw…..ya sudah lebih baik kita di antarkan oleh ken saja"sahutnya  
"keita..!"sahutku.  
sebenarnya maksudku adalah untuk mengentikan nya agar tidak berbicara terus.  
"ha?"sahutnya seperti orang dungu *plaak  
"lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap kita akan berangkat."sahut ken

akhirnya kami diantar oleh ken ke sekolah menggunakan mobil.

gekkoukan high school,31 july 2025,morning

"kita sudah sampai."ucap ken dengan semangat  
"arigatou ken-kun "ucapku sambil keluar dari mobil.  
"iya..pulang sekolah nanti akan kujemput kalian"sahutnya

mendengar perkataanya tersebut membatku menjadi panic.  
"ah!...ti-tidak usah!"  
namun dengan mudahnya keita berkata.  
"tidak apa-apa kok nanti kami tunggu di sekolah"

"baik lah klo begitu aku pergi dulu."  
ken pun pergi meninggalkan kami,ku lihat keita sepertinya dia mulai akrab sekali dengan ken.

"minako-nee"  
tiba-tiba keita itu membuatku kaget

"i-iya?"sahutku dengan ragu-ragu

"nee-chan menyukai ken kan?"  
tiba-tiba keita berkata seperti raut wajahnya yang serius seolah tanpa basa-basi.  
"ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak! A-aku kan menyukai ryosuke."sahut ku dengan sedikit berteriak dan tentunya ragu-ragu

keita hanya terdiam,suasana sangat menyeramkan bagiku.  
"lebih baik kita masuk kedalam yuk?"sahutku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"minako-nee"keita pun memanggil ku lagi

"hm?"  
"ku harap jangan sampai kau menyukai ken,karna aku tidak ingin melihat kau sedih."

aku hanya terdiam karna aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa,jujur aku sedikit menyukai ken tapi umur kami berbeda jauh jadi….tidak mungkin

keita dan aku pun memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasa.

gekkoukan high school,31 july 2025,lunch time

aku berada di koperasi sekolah (kopsis) untuk membeli melon bread,ku lihat sekeliling bangunan sekolah yang katanya tidak pernah di ubah,lalu ku duduk di tangga sambil menikmati lingkungan lobby sekolah.

"sekertaris minako!"  
"ya?"

seseorang memanggilku ternyata dia adalah bendahara OSIS sekaligus senpai ku,makuzi ichigo

"hari ini ada rapat,kau bisa datang kan?"sahutnya  
"akan ku usahakan"  
"baik lah kalau begitu"ucapnya

ichigo-senpai pergi meninggalkanku.  
namun aku memanggilnya lagi.  
"senpai tunggu!"

"ada apa?"tanyanya  
"memangnya hari ini ada apa? Sampai ada rapat mendadak?"sahutku

"katanya menyangkut pemilihan ketua OSIS"jelasnya  
"hm…baiklah"sahutku mengerti  
"ku tunggu ya kau di ruangan"ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku.  
"baik!"sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan juga,

gekkoukan high school,31 july 2025,after school

terlihat keita menunggu seseorang,sambil melihat jam tanganya.

"kemana ken kok lama?"

tiba-tiba ken datang menjemput keita.  
"maaf membuatmu menunggu!"  
ken yang melihat keita hanya sendiripun bertanya kepada keita.  
"kemana minako?"  
"dia bilang ada rapat mendadak jadi dia akan pulang telat"jawab keita sambil memainkan handphone

"begitu….keita lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja bagaimana?"Tanya ken  
"baik kita main game panic?"sahut keita  
"baiklah…"  
mereka pun pergi untuk bermain di game panic.

gekkoukan high school,31 july 2025,late night (11.30)

"wuaaaaah tak terasa udah jam segini rapatnya lama banget ya kaya operasi besar aja."teriak ryosuke sembari meregangkan badannya  
aku hanya mengganguksambil berkata "hm…"

pada saat ini aku dan anak-anak student council baru beres rapat,namun yang lainya sudah izin pulang dan hanya tersisa aku dan ryosuke.

"kita pulang bareng saja ya? Lagian bahaya kan kalau wanita pulang sendiri malem-malem"sahutnya setelah melihat jendela  
"baiklah"

kamipun berjalan keluar sekolah.  
"wuaaaah liat bulannya! sugooi!"sahut ryosuke sembari melepas kacamatanya.  
"hm…?"  
aku melihat apa yang di maksud oleh ryosuke  
"Itu ya yang di namakan full moon?"tanyaku  
kulihat bulan yang begitu bulat dan terangnya,lalu kulihat jam tanganku ternyata sudah pukul 11.45

"sudah hampir tengah malam lagi"bisik ku dalam hati.

kami berjalan perlahan,di tengah malam.  
lalu ryosuke bercerita.  
"menurut orang-orang,sekitar 25 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah kejadian,di mana setiap jam 12 manusia berubah menjadi peti mati,dan hanya orang-orang yang akan mati saja yang tidak berubah."  
"mengapa begitu?"tanyaku sedikit penasaran.  
"karna katanya orang-orang yang tidak berubah menjadi peti mati akan di makan oleh monster,tapi ada juga yang selamat namun dia akan menjadi seperti orang gila,klo tidak salah itu di sebut apathy syndrome."jelasnya

aku yang mendengar cerita ryosuke hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata  
"seperti anak kecil saja."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"tanyanya  
"tentu saja aku tidak percaya mitos konyol seperti itu."ucapku  
"haaa kau ini memang berbeda dari adik mu ya,sepertinya kita harus berpisah sampai sini,sampai jumpa besok ya!"  
sahut ryosuke kami pun berpisah,kulihat jam tanganku.

"sudah pukul 11.55 aku harus cepat pulang sebelum asrama di kunci".  
aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang tanpa melihat sekeliling.

11.56

11.57

11.58

11.59

00.00

"huh!?..."

bulan menjadi hijau,lampu-lampu di sekeliling padam tak ada yang menyala,terlihat ada bercak darah di sekeliling jalan.

"ada apa ini?"  
ku lanjutkan perjalananku tak ku sangka aku menabrak sesuatu.

"!? Apa ini!?"sahutku setengah berteriak karna melihat sesuatu yang kutabrak tersebut.

di depanku kini terlihat sebuah peti mati berukuran seperti manusia.

"apa yang di katakana ryosuke menjadi kenyataan? Tapi itu kejadian 25 tahun yang lalu!"ucapku setengah berbisik

'kresek….kresek….'

ku dengar suara dari sekitar ku,ku coba menenangkan diri.

"hah…hah…hah…*glump*siapa?"sahutku sedikit ragu-ragu

'kresek….kresek…..'

masih ku dengar suara tersebut.  
ku coba tuk mencari sosok dari suara tersebut namun….

"hah!?"

iwatodai,31 july 2025,dark hour (?)  
terlihat ken sedang,berada di sebuah ruangan sambil memegangi sebuah walkie talkie (?)

walkie talkie dialog  
ken:aigis…! Apa kau menemukan minako?  
aigis voice:ti-tidak aku tidak da-pa-t menemukan minako,ta-api ken!  
ken:ada apa!?  
aigis voice:jaga dirimu! Karna ada 2 shadow yang akan menuju ke asrama mereka ber-arcana fortune dan hanged man!  
ken:mengapa tidak kau lawan?  
aigis voice:aku ti-tidak bi-sa! Mereka sangat banyak dan aku sekarang sedang melawan yang besarnya! Kyaaaa!  
ken:aigis! Aigis jawab aku!

ken tidak dapat mendengar lagi suara aigis melalui walkie talkie.

'took..toook..gebrak! goaaaar…goaaaaaar'  
terdengar suar yang sepertinya akan mencoba menggebrak pintu depan asrama.

"sial mereka sudah sampai disini lagi!"gerutu ken  
ken pun menyiapkan sebuah pistol yang ada di dalam sakunya.

"sudah 15 tahun aku tidak menggunakan evoker ini."sahutnya di depan pintu

'ckrek…'

'cring…'

"it's show time!"

'doooor….!'

keita's room,30 july 2025,dark hour

karna keributan yang terjadi di lantai bawah,keita yang awalnya tertidur menjadi bangun karna suara bising.

"ha!?...suara apa tadi?seperti suara pistols"  
sahutnya sambil bangkita dari kasur.

"apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja?"  
keita pun meraih knop pintu kamarnya mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.  
"aah! Tidak! Ken bilang jika mendengar sesuatu jangan keluar dari kamar!"

namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.  
'took….took…..took…'

suara tersebut membuat keita kaget.  
"HAAA! Siapa itu!?"  
"bukakan pintu cepat!"sahut seseorang di balik pintu

"tidak! Sebutkan dulu kau siapa?"  
keita yang ketakutan berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegangi sebuah gunting dan cutter.  
"aku ken! Cepat bukakan pintu!"sahut orang tersebut yang ternyata ken.  
"ken?"  
"cepat bukakan pintu!"teriak ken  
"ba-baiklah!"  
keitapun membukakan pintu,dan benar saja ken sudah ada di depan pintu dengan kondisi tangan kiri yang cedera.

"kau kenapa?"sahut keita  
"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya cepat kita harus keluar dari sini!"jelas ken  
"tapi ada apa?"

ken tidak menjawab pertanyaan keita,mereka langsung menuju ke tangga.  
'goooar…gooooar'

"sial! Mereka sudah di lantai 2"gerutu ken  
"sebenarnya ada apa ini!?"ucap keita kebingungan  
karna terpaksa ken menjawab pertanyaan keita dengan seolah-olah perkataan kepada anak kecil.  
"ada 2 orang penjahat di bawah kita harus melarikan diri!"

"melarikan diri kemana? Kita tidak mungkin bisa kebawah lagi!,dan….dan gedung ini hanya sampai berlantai 3!"jelas keita  
"dan kita ada di lantai 3"sambung ken

ken berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar,hingga akhirnya.  
"kita keluar lewat jendela itu!"  
ken menunjuk sebuah jendela yang permanent (gak bisa buka tutup)

keita yang melihat jendela yang dimaksud hanya bisa berkata  
"kau serius?"

"aku selalu serius itungan ke 3 kita melompat!"  
ken memeluk keita dari belakang tangan kirinya memeluk bagian bahu keita,dan tangan kananya memeluk bagian lengan dan perut keita.

"1…2….3!"  
"hei apa tunggu! Ah!"

merekapun melompat dari lantai 3.

'bruuuk….!'

"ukh….!"  
"um…..ken! daijobu?"sahut keita yang melihat keadaan ken  
"ekh….daijobu…"sahut ken  
"maaf aku telah menindihmu"ucap keita memohon  
"tidak apa-apa sekarang lebih baik kita mencari aigis dan minako!"jelas ken  
"baik!"

moonlight street,30 july 2025,dark hour

aku melihat sesosok mahluk yang sangat aneh,mahluk tersebut seperti hantu sadako namun dia keluar melalui sebuah guci dan memiliki angka VII.

"mahluk apa itu?"ucapku ketakutan

mahluk tersebut mendekat kepadaku,tanganya menjulur ke depan seolah ingin menangkapku.

"ka-kaki ku kenapa tidak bisa ber-bergerak!?"  
aku berusaha untuk berlari namun kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.

mahluk itu terus mendekat lagi dan lagi,aku yang pasrah hanya bisa diam dan menutup mata,tiba-tiba

"you bastrad!"  
terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal.  
ku beranikan untuk membuka mata,dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah sanada-san,dia melawan mahluk tersebut dengan katana di tangan kirinya.

"mahluk yang kau lihat saat ini kami sebut dengan 'shadow' 15 tahun yang lalu,kami melawan mereka hingga akhir."jelasnya  
"15 tahun yang lalu….itu tahun 2010!"teriak ku

sanada-san masih terus melawan mahluk tersebut,dengan sigapnya dia menusuk shadow tersebut,dan shadow tersebutpun down.

'gooooooaaaaaaar'

"dia berteriak"  
aku melihat dengan kagum aksi dari

"tidak! Dia memanggil kawannanya!"sahut sanada-san

benar saja apa yang sanada san bilang,tak lama shadow tersebut berteriak,munculah satu ekor shadow, berbantuk seperti raja kerdil berwana merah.

"ada lagi!?"kagetku  
"minako sembunyi di belakangku cepat!"perintah sanada-san

shadow tersebut mengangkat tongkatnya dan berputar-putar,setelah shadow tersebut melakukan hal itu,munclulah 2 buah shadow baru.

shadow baru itu berwujud singa.  
"dia mensummon yang baru,tetap lah di belakangku!"  
tiba-tiba sanada-san berlari mendekati salah satu shadow tersebut,sambil mengangkat katananya  
"hyaaaaaa!"

'praaang…..!'

"sanada-san!"teriaku  
kulihat serangan akihiko dapat di tangkis oleh shadow tersebut sehingga akihiko jatuh terpental.  
dan katana yang sanada-san pakai kini ada di hadapanku.

"uhk….!"  
sanada-san pun mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam jasnya,dia pun mengarahkan sasaranya kepada shadow berangka VII.

'doooor!'

sasarannya kena! Namun itu tidak mempan bagi shadownya.  
salah satu shadow singa mengangkat tangannya di hadapanku,aku yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah,sambil memegangi katana yang tadi terjatuh di hadapanku.

"minako lari!"ucap sanada-san yang melihat shadow tersebut akan menyerangku  
telat,shadow tersebut mengeluarkan jurus rampage,dan alhasil aku terpental jauh.

"uhk…!"  
aku berusaha lihat dari kejauhan sanada-san masih terlentang dengan lemas .

"aku ti-tidak bi-sa terus begini!"  
aku bangkit ku coba tuk berdiri,aku melangkah mencoba untuk mendekati shadow tersebut.  
baru 2 langkah aku berjalan tiba-tiba ku mendengar suara yang misterius.

"I am thou"  
"thou art I"  
"thou art the one who will open the door,"

"the one who will open the door you said?"sahutku  
aku tersenyum dengan sinis,tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah kartu berangka 0 di hadapanku.

"the one will open the door it's me!"teriakku  
ku sobek kartu yang ada di hadapanku tersebut.

"I am thou"  
"thou art I"  
"I am Orpheus master of string"

setelah ku sobek kartu tersebut munculah sesosok monster yang dia sebut "Orpheus"

"itu persona minato…"ucap sanada-san

ku arahkan tangaku ke pada shadow raja kerdil tersebut.  
seperti yang sudah terlatih Orpheus terbang siap menyerang shadow raja kerdil itu dengan harpa di tanggannya.

'jleb..!'

'koaaaaaaar!'

"aaaaaaaaah!"

ternyata raja kerdil tersebut berhasil menusuk kepala Orpheus,aku berteriak kesakitan begitu pula dengan Orpheus.

"minako!"teriak sanada-san

"aaaaaaah!"aku berteriak karna kesakita.  
begitupun dengan orpheus

'koaaaaaaar'  
Orpheus yang berteriak memegangi kepalanya,tiba-tiba kepalanya meledak

"o-orpheus..!"sahutku

di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo,pemuda tersebut mengangkat tanganya,dan mengelus sesuatu.  
"ini saatnya kau keluar thanatos."sahut pemuda tersebut.

dari sisa badanya tersebut muncul tangan yang keluar melalui lehernya,tangan tersebut merobek seluruh badan Orpheus seperti kupu-kupu keluar dari kepompongnya.

"tha-thanatos!?"sahut sanada-san dengan nada yang kagum

sesosok persona yang keluar mempunyai seperti peti mati yang mengellilingi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

aku yang terdiam melihat mahluk tersebut,  
hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sinis,ku arahkan tanganku ke arah shadow berada.  
sama seperti Orpheus tadi thanatos pun terbang untuk menyerang shadow tsb.

"hahahahaha…rasakan ini…hahahahaha…"entah mahluk apa yang masuk kedalam diriku.  
aku seperti sudah lepas control,seperti orang gila.

thanatospun mengangkat kedua tanganya,dari kedua tanganya muncul 3 buah (gak tau bola) cahaya ,3 buah cahaya tersebut berkumpul menjadi satu dan jatuh ke bawah seperti bom atom.

"me-megidolaon…"sahut sanada-san

karna skill megidolaon yang di keluarkan oleh thanatos membuat cahaya yang terang sehingga terlihat silau,aku hanya bisa menutup mata dengan lenganku.

'duaaaaaaar…!'

terdengar suara ledakan yang di sebabkan oleh skill megidolaon tersebut.  
ledakan tersebut membuat ku sedikit terjatuh.

"minako-nee~!"

ku dengar suara keita,ku coba untuk bangkit.

"minako!"

aku kembali mendengar suara,namun itu suara ken.  
aku berusahan untuk berdiri,walau berat di rasa.

cahaya yang menyilaukan itu sedikit-demi sedikit menghilang.  
ku lihat 3 sosok orang menghampiriku.

"thanatos"kataku sambil melihat keatas.

thanatos berada di atasku,dia melihat kearahku.  
dan kembali masuk kedalam tubuhku.

"minako-nee!"  
"minako!"  
"minako!"

kulihat orang yang memanggilku,ada ken, keita dan sanada-san.  
mataku terasa berat,badanku terasa sakit, namun dengan semangat aku memanggil mereka.

"minna!"teriakku sembari melambaikan tangan,walaupun aku tidak menghampiri mereka.

dengan perlahan mataku mulai tertutup.  
terasa badanku mulai kebawah seperti akan terjatuh.  
hingga akhirnya…  
'bruuuk…!'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**After writing.**_

Herdiany-kun:Yap! Akhirnya! Chapter 3 up!  
minato:yo!  
herdiany-kun:huaaa bentar lagi UTS,tantangan fic humor belum di bikin, bisa-bisa jadi babu niiih!  
minato:sabar ya author  
herdiany-kun:huaaaaa minato-nii apa yang harus ku lakukan!? *peluk* (cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan *plaaak)  
minato:eh? Her-herdiany-kun! *panic*  
herdiany-kun:(dlm hati:ternyata enak juga di peluk ma minato xP *plaaaak*)  
minato:herdiany-kun…le-lepaskan! *blushing* #cieeeeeblushing :p  
herdiany-kun:*lepas* *manyun-manyun uchuld *wtf*  
minato:*sweatdrop* eh….jangan manyun nanti di bantuin bikin fic humornya *ngusap pala author*  
herdiany-kun:jangan usap-usap ea! *napa jadi alay?*  
minato:apa sih maunya tuh anak! *diem di pojok sambil nyakar-nyakar tembok*

Character

Sanada Akhiko  
name:sanada akihiko  
age:32 years old

sanada akhiko adalah seorang atlet boxing,menurut gossip dia sudah menjadi tuan kirijo.  
dulunya dia seorang persona-user,tapi karna factor umur dia sudah tidak memiliki persona lagi.  
author menggambarkan bahwa akihiko ini lah yang akan menjadi 'panutan' bagi minako dan keita.

Kirijo Mitsuru  
name:Kirijo mitsuru  
age:32 years old  
seorang pemilik kirijo grup dan kepala gekkoukan high school.  
sama seperti akhiko,dulu dia seorang persona-user namun karna factor usia dia bukan persona-user lagi.  
pada awalnya mitsuru pergi meninggalkan minako dan keita tanpa memberitahu apa tujuannya,namun dia memeberikan surat kepada si kembar bahwa dia mencari penyebab terjadinya kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu.  
disini author bikin si mitsuru merasa bersalah dan berharap si kembar tidak mengalahkan shadow-shadow 12 arcana yang akan datang.

Yamagishi Fuuka  
name:yamagishi fuuka  
age:31 years old

seorang guru sekaligus walikelas dari minako dan keita.  
dia pun sama seperti akihiko dan mitsuru.  
sangat menyayangi si kembar, pada saat _waktunya_ dialah yang pertama merelakan si kembar.  
namun dialah yang akan membuat S.E.E.S kembali _berkumpul_ dan _bernostalgia_.

Aegis  
name:Aegis  
age:31 years old (tapi tetep aja keliatan kaya 15-16 tahun ==)

sebuah android yang sudah menjadi humandroid,namun si kembar tetap tidak tahu bahwa aigis adalah robot.  
aigis lah yang akan memberitahu semua kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu,siapa itu minato dan menyuruh si kembar agar _membunuh si pengantar_ tersebut,karna dia tidak mau ada yang _hilang_.

Amada Ken  
name:Amada Ken  
age:27 years old

seorang persona-user yang seharusanya tidak mempunyai persona lagi,namun ken menggunakan suppressant agar dia tetap mempunyai persona,alasannya masih dia sembunyikan,namun kelak dia akan berhenti menggunakannya.  
keita pernah menyuruh minako agar tidak menyukai ken,karna keita memiliki perasaan yang aneh terhadap ken (yang pastinya di chapter selanjutnya akan terjawab).

mungkin segini aja dulu.  
please...review

1 review 1 litter darah untuk saya :'(


	4. Chapter 4 herdiany-kun jadi cosplayer B)

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih,sama fic yang abal dan aneh ==.  
semoga pada gak bosen bacanya.

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,udah Herdiany-kun bikin minato pacar Herdiany-kun! WAKAKAKA #didemofansminato.  
tapi sayangnya persona bukan punya Herdiany-kun TT_TT**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.  
-**?,?,?

aku terbangun,ku lihat sekeliling  
sepertinya ku kenal tempat ini.

"selamat datang anak-ku"  
tiba-tiba terdengar suara kakek-kakek yang ku kenal.

"i-igor?"tanyaku.

pandanganku masih sedikit kabur,ku kucek mataku,  
perlahan pandanganku mulai kembali normal.

"ini….lift yang waktu itu kan?"tanyaku dalam hati.

benar apa yang ku lihat,sekarang aku berada di dalam lift.  
aku duduk di kursi yang berbentuk seperti harpa.

"ini bukan lift anak-ku tapi ini velvet room"sahut igor ternyata ia membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya terdiam ku lihat di dalam velvet room hanya igor seorang.  
akhirnya aku pun bicara.

"tadi..apa yang telah aku lakukan..?"

igor memandangiku sesaat.  
"kau telah berhasil membangunkan _kekuatan _yang sudah lama tidak di bangunkan."  
ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'kekuatan'

"kekuatan yang sudah lama tidak dibangunkan? Memangnya ada seseorang yang lebih dulu memilikinya?"sahutku sedikit bego *plak

reaksi yang di berikan igor seolah tak mendengarku,dia langsung saja bertanyakan hal yang lain.

"soal buku tebal berwarna biru yang waktu itu ku berikan padamu."ucapnya yang jelas sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"buku itu sebentar lagi akan terisi dan dapat kau lihat."sahutnya

"terisi?"tanyaku yang kebingungan

"ya buku itu akan terisi dengan social link mu dan social link tersebut dapat menambah koleksi persona mu"sahutnya dengan singkat dan padat.

"apa itu social link? Dan persona?"tanyaku kebingungan.

igor terdiam sesaat,menatap mataku dengan dalam.

"dalam sekali dia memandangiku…tapi…pandanganya sama seperti pandangan aigis"batinku

"social link adalah ikatan atau hubungan antara dirimu dengan orang lain jika social link mu sudah mencapai maksimal kau akan mendapatkan _kekuatan _yang baru._kekuatan_ yang kau sebut Orpheus dan thanatos itu di sebut persona "jelas igor

aku hanya terdiam,berusahan mencerna semua perkataan igor.  
ku lihat sekeliling velvet room,tak ada sosok arisato.

"ano…minato?"  
tanyaku sedikit berbisik.

"bukanya dia sudah menjadi sebagian dalam dirimu?"tanyanya balik

aku tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud igor,aku hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"dia sudah memasuki dirimu dari awal kau itu belum 100% semuanya"jelas igor

"100% belum semuanya? Apa maksudnya?"tanyaku

"maksudnya adalah dia baru memberikan _nyawanya _kepadamu setengahnya hm…mungkin bisa di lihat dariwajah kalian yang mirip,warna rambut,Sifat seperti itu dan itu yang di sebut _reinkarnasi_"jelas igor.

mendengar penjelasan igor aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan wajahku di handphoneku

"tapi jika dia memberikan semua _nyawanya _kepadamu…"ucapan igor terhenti sampai disitu.

terlihat raut wajah igor yang sedih,matanya sedikit menutup.  
setengah berbisik dia berkata..

"maaf kan aku…sebaiknya kau kembali karna banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu"

tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mataku,secara refleks aku menutup mata karna silau cahaya tersebut.

Iwatodai Memorial Hospital,10 agustus 2025,afternoon

'piip…piiip…piip…piip'

aku membuka mata,kurasakan aku sedang tertidur di sebuah kasur yang empuk,perlahan mataku tebuka,kulihat sekitar tempat yang asing bagiku.

"…!?minako-nee sudah bangun?"sahut keita yang baru memasuki ruangan.  
terlihat ada seseorang di belakang keita.

aku hanya terdiam,karna aku masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.  
"oy!suzuki-san!"sahut ryosuke menyapa ku yang berbarengan dengan seseorang di belakang.

"ryosuke…takeshi..?"

yap seseorang yang berada di belakang ryosuke adalah takeshi teman sekelasku di sekolah.

"o-hai"sahut takeshi

"keadaanmu sudah baikan Suzuki-san?"Tanya ryosuke kepadaku.

aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya,kulihat dia membawakan bunga dan kotak kue (sepertinya)

"oh ya kami membawakan bunga tulip dan kue strawberry short cake kesukaan mu"sahutnya sembari meletakan di meja samping kasur ku.

"arigatou…avi "sahut keita.

"anoo…"sahut takeshi secara tiba-tiba

"ada apa takeshi-kun?"sahutku

terlihat takeshi sedikit terdiam,akupun mengubah posisi ku menjadi duduk./

"bolehkah aku permisi dulu?"sahutnya

"aku kira ada apa ya tidak apa-apa"sahut ryosuke

takeshi pun keluar dari ruangan ku,aku mebuka kue dan memotong kue yang di berikan ryosuke.

"hai!...ini untuk mu ryosuke-kun!"sahutku seraya memberikan potongan kue kepada ryosuke.

"ha? Kenapa? Kau kan yang harus makan ini"tanyanya

aku terdiam,sedikit blushing sebenarnya dengan malu-malu aku menjawab.

"ka-karna kau su-sudah mau me-menjenguk ku"

"ehm…ciee (cause i'm envy)"ledek keita dengan muka yang sedikit marah

"ba-baiklah arigatou… itadakimastu!"sahut ryosuke seraya memakan potongan kue yang ku berikan

aku hanya bisa tersenyum,aku merasa bersyukur aku menyukai orang ini.

pip…ppipppp….piiiiiiip…..

tiba-tiba handphone keita berbunyi

"maaf aku keluar dulu"sahut keita seraya mengangkat telfon

aku hanya bisa melihat keita keluar,lalu setelah dia keluar aku melihat ryosuke yang masih asik memakan kue.

"anoo ryosuke-kun…"  
sahutku.

ryosuke hanya melihatku dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya/

"sekarang tanggal berapa?"Tanya ku

"tanggal 10 agustus"sahutnya

aku terkejut,aku meraih handphone ku yang berada di atas meja.

"be-benar!berarti Sudah 10 hari aku tidur!?"kagetku…  
"hehehe ternyata kau tukang molor juga ya"sahut ryosuke sambil ber sweatdrop ria

"memang aku tukang molor sih"bisik ku

aku terdiam ku lihat jendela langit terlihat cerah.  
sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku pada malam itu,karna aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"ng..suzuki-san apa kau ingat saat kejadian malam itu?"tanyanya

aku hanya dapat melihat raut wajahnya,terlihat dia menunggu jawabanku.

"aku tidak ingat,yang aku ingat hanyaa saat bersamamu dan..kita…berpisah lalu la-langit hijau?"jawabku yang malah seperti bertanya balik.

"begitukah".jawabnya dengan nada yang sedih

DRUAAAAR!

"Nee-chan~ kata dokter hari ini kau boleh pulang!"teriak keita mengagetkan ku dan ryosuke.

"avi…tolong bawa minako-nee ke kepala sekolah ya dia sudah menunggu! Aku tidak mau tahu bagai mana caranya! Mau itu pake kursi roda atau pun di gendong! Asalkan kau tidak mesum!"sahut keita sembari jari telunjuknya berada di depan muka ryosuke.

"ke-kenapa kau ini?"Tanya ryosuke yang ber sweatdrop

aku pun hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh.

"aku akan membereskan barang minako-nee dulu kalian duluan saja"sahutnya

"baiklah…suzuki-san apa kau bisa berdiri?"tanyanya kepadaku

"biar ku coba"sahutku seraya bangun dari atas kasur

aku mencoba untuk berdiri,terasa sakit di kakiku namun aku tahan.  
"ini kursi roda kau duduk saja"sahut nya sambil membantuku untuk duduk

"sa-sakit….!"jeritku kesakitan setelah duduk

"ma-maaf"sahutnya

kami pun pergi duluan dan meninggalkan keita yang sedang membereskan pakaianku.

saat baru akan menaiki lift,kepalaku terasa pusing.

"uhk…"

"kenapa?"

"uhk…!"

"apa sebaiknya kita lewat tangga saja?"tanyanya

aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku,namun tiba-tiba ryosuke mengangkat tubuhku,  
sehingga sekarang aku berada di rangkulan lenganya yang mengangkat ku.

"ryosuke-kun! Ini terlalu berlebihan!"sahutku

"huh?"

"turunkan aku!"sahutku

"tapi kita akan menuruni tangga"sahutnya

aku hanya bisa terdiam saat dia mulai menuruni tangga.

seringkali terlihat raut wajahnya yang memerah.

iwatodai memorial hospital lobby,10 agustus 2025,afternoon

"pi-pingin ga-ganti po-posisi?"Tanya nya setelah menuruni tangga.

"baiklah"sahut ku

diapun menurunkanku untuk mengganti posisi.

"uhk…"ucapku

"kenapa?"tanyanya

"ti-tidak! Tapi…"sahutku

"hm…?"gumam nya

"aku belum pernah di gendong oleh pria lain selain keita,a-aku merasa ma-malu"sahutku dengan nada yang bergetaran.

"a-akupun ba-baru kali ini menggendong wanita"sahutnya

kami hanya saling diam,hingga akhirnya kami bertemu dengan kirijou-sama dan pulang ke asrama.

iwatodai dorm (P3),10 agustus 2025,evening

karna perjalannan yang panjang aku tertidur pulas di pundak ryosuke.

pada saat kami sampaipun aku blum juga bangun.

"hei…suzuki-san kita sudah sampai"sahut ryosuke

"biarlah dia tidur,lebih baik kau bawa saja dia ke kamar nya"sahut kirijo-sama

"baik!"sahutnya

saat ryosuke akan menggendongku keita berkata.

"lebih baik aku saja yang menggendong minako-nee,kau bawakan barangnya saja yang ada di bagasi."sahut keita seraya menggendongku

karna terasa seperti ada yang menggendongku,akupun tebangun.

"o..? ohayou gozaimashita!"sahut keita kepadaku

"ohayou gozaimatsu"jawabku

ku lihat sekelilingku…

"bangunan ini…?"pikirku

"kit duduk dulu yuk"sahut keita seraya menurunkanku di atas sofa

"bangunan ini?"tanyaku

"ini bakal menjadi asrama baru kita"jawabnya

"huh…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

Herdiany-kun:Nah! Itu dia! Chapter 4! Hehehe maaf ya baru muncul :p  
kan baru beres UTS sama… bentar lagi herdian-kun bakal jadi cosplayer jadi sibuk deeeh ,

minato:cieeeeeeeeeeee yang mau jadi cosplay

herdiany-kun:apa sih emo!? Pergi jauh sana! Saya sudah bisa move on dari anda!

minato:hah!? Gak mungkin!

herdiany-kun:mungkin aja! Sekarang gua lebih suka raito (death note) di bandingin lo!

minato:*mojok sambil nangis

narukami:jangan lupa review ya!


	5. Chapter 5 terlalu pendek

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih,sama fic yang abal dan aneh ==.  
semoga pada gak bosen bacanya.

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,udah Herdiany-kun bikin minato pacar Herdiany-kun! WAKAKAKA #didemofansminato.  
tapi sayangnya persona bukan punya Herdiany-kun TT_TT**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.**

minato:herdiany-kun jangan pindah fandom dong *berlutut #plak

herdiany-kun:yeee siapa yang mau pindah fandom?

minato:bukannya lagi suka sama raito kan? Jadi mungkin aja mau pindah fandom :'(

herdiany-kun:pindah ke fandom death note gitu?

minato:iya…:'(

kemudian hening

herdiany-kun:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-uhk! (karna ketawa saking gedengan ada lalat yang masuk)

herdiany-kun:enggak lah! Selama herdiany-kun masih butuh di bimbing sama minato-nii gak mungkin herdiany-kun pindah fandom

minato:bener?

herdiany-kun:iya bawel ==

minato: yaudah lanjutin dong nih fanfic! (nyuruh dan seolah kejadian yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi!)

herdiany-kun:dasar emo! (megidolaon minato)

iwatodai dorm (P3),10 agustus 2025,evening

semua berkumpul di lobby asrama,mereka seolah ingin membecarakan hal yang penting.

"aku sudah menaruh barangnya di kamar"sahut ryosuke kepada kirijo-sama

"terimakasih silahkan kau duduk"

ryosuke pun duduk di sebelahku.

"anoo…sebenarnya ada apa?"tanyaku

kirijo-sama terdiam,terlihat raut wajahnya yang bingung harus berkata apa.  
sama halnya dengan sanada-san ataupun yamagishi-sensei.

kreeek…

"maaf saya telat"

terlihat sosok aigis yang baru memasuki ruangan suasanapun menjadi sedikit ramai.

"apakah sudah di beritahukan kepada mereka?"Tanya aigis kepada kirijo-sama

kirijo-sama hanya terdiam (lagi)  
hingga akhirnya yamagishi-sensei berkata.

"anoo maaf kita tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian sebelumnya"

"memangnya ada apa?"sahutku

"soal kekuatan yang waktu itu kau bangkitkan"sahut sanada-san

"kekuatan?"Tanya keita

aku mulai teringat sedikit demi sedikit kejadian yang tlah ku alami.

"maksud mu persona?"tanyaku

yang membuat kaget semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"iya…persona dan dark hour yang kalian alami"sahut ken

"tunggu dulu! Apa kejadian kemarin malam itu adalah dark hour?"Tanya ryosuke

"betul,seperti yang kalian dengar mitos tentang di mana jika tepat pukul 12 malam semua orang menjadi peti mati sedangkan yang tdk menjadi peti akan mati,itu bisa di sebut dark hour."jelas kirijo-sama

"namun mitos itu ada salahnya juga,sebenarnya orang yang tidak berubah menjadi peti tidak lah mati namun ada 2 kemungkinan,pertama mungkin mereka memiliki _potential _seperti kalian sehingga mereka tetap berwujud normal"sambung sanada-san

"dan yang kedua ada kemungkinan mereka berubah menjadi _shadow_"ucap yamagishi-sensei

"tapi kenapa bisa ada dark hour?"tanyaku.

pertanyaanku itu hanya sebentar,namun di jawab dengan lama oleh kirijo-sama  
dia pun menceritakan awal terjadinya dark hour dan apa itu shadow.

_namun mereka tidak menceritakan siapa sosok arisato,di dalam kehidupan mereka.  
_  
"jadi kalian semua mengerti?"Tanya kirijo-sama

"mengerti"sahut kami bertiga

"tapi kenapa kita harus pindah ke sini?"tanyaku

"karna kalian memiliki _potential_"sahut ken

"memangnya mereka memiliki persona?"tanyaku sembari menunjuk ke arah keita,ryosuke,dan aigis

"klo ryosuke dan keita mereka blum membangunkan personanya,tapi klo aigis dia memang sudah punya haha"sahut ken dengan garing.

"hm…jadi besok sudah siap dong ke tartarus?"Tanya sanada-san

"tar..apa?"sahut keita

"tartarus conge..!"bentak ku

"seperti kata TARTARSAUCE " sahut ryosuke sembari sweatdrop

ken dan sanada-san yang melihat tingkah kami bertiga hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria

"lebih baik kalian cepat tidur"sahut yamagishi sensei

"ryosuke-kun juga jadi berasrama di sini?"tanyaku

"iya kali semenjak 5 hari yang lalu"sahutnya

minako room (drom p3),10 agustus 2025,late night

aku teringat akan kata igor tentang buku berwarna biru tsb.  
ku coba membuka buku itu namun.

tok…tok…tok…

kubuka-kan pintu kamarku,yah…kamarku lumayan besar soalnya kata kirijo-sama ini kamar bekas dia waktu berasrama di sini.

ternyata setelahku bukakan pintu,ada ryosuke.

"ada apa ryosuke-kun?"tanyaku

"ano…aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"ucapnya dengan muka yang kemerahan

aku pun mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk kedalam kamarku.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanyaku to the point

"a-aku…apa kau tau kamar khusus asrama cowo yang paling ujung tidak bisa di buka?"tanyanya seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kau ini kenapa?"sahutku

ryosuke pun terdiam,namun tiba-tiba…

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

herdiany-kun:hahahahaha!

minato:gawat dia ketularan raito! Atau malah dia udah ngorbanin setengah hidupnya ke ryuk!?

herdiany-kun:*megang buku death note*

minato:bener kan! KABUUUR

hehe maaf ya singkat lagi gak ada ide nih jadi aja ==  
it's time to bales review!

sp-cs:wuaaah senpai baik banget selalu review :p makasih #nunduk  
iya…sekali-kali ada yang romance XP

iya nih lagi suka sama death note (tapi sayangnya ryuk itu jelek #apa hubungannya coba? Xp)

Code Geass? Kaya pernah denger (nanti deh cari di google)

wuaaaah!? Pengen ngeliat herdiany-kun jadi raito!?  
nanti deeh kalo udah kebagian di suruhnya  
pasti bakal di kasih tau :3

fmn ferdian:wuaaaah maaf baru bales , (kemaren lupa gak liat review)  
hahahaha iya ada hero yuy masuk sini tapi gak crossover ,  
sip! Nanti di coba masukin kanji ,  
belum dong!,minato belum bisa lepas dari great seal tapi dia cari tumbal baru Xp

Maya:haha arigatou nanti di usahain biar lebih bagus :3

arigatou minna!


	6. Chapet 6 fooyuahhh!

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih,sama fic yang abal dan aneh ==.  
semoga pada gak bosen bacanya.  
dan maaf lama gak update cahpet lagi,soalnya baru isi pulsa modem TT_TT

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,udah Herdiany-kun bikin minato pacar Herdiany-kun! WAKAKAKA #didemofansminato.  
tapi sayangnya persona bukan punya Herdiany-kun TT_TT**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.  
- **

minako room (drom p3),10 agustus 2025,drak hour

bruk!...

ryosuke dengan tiba-tiba memelukku (karna dia memang sedang duduk di sampingku)

"bakka!...suzuki-san bakka!"terdengar isak tangisnya sambil memelukku

"kau ini kenapa ryosuke-kun?"tanyaku

ryosuke hanya terus menangis sembari memelukku,aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ryosuke menangis?

"apa kau sedang galau?jangan menangis"sahutku sembari menepuk pundak ryosuke

ryosuke melepas pelukkannya,terlihat raut wajahnya yang merah,kacamata yang berembun,dan pipi yang basah karena air mata.

"mukanya lucu"batinku menahan tawa.

dia masih terus menatapku,dalam sekali.  
dia pun melepas kacamatanya.

"sebenarnya aku memang sedang galau,tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat."sahutnya

"kenapa tidak tepat?"tanyaku

"karna kau masih bodoh!"ucapnya sembari jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahi ku.

dia pun bangkit dari sofa,menuju pintu keluar.

"bolehkah untuk sekarang dan seterusnya aku memanggil mu minako?"tanyanya secara tiba-tiba

aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"eh?boleh! tentu saja boleh! Kita kan sudah dekat!"sahutku

terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tersenyum,walaupun matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"klo begitu oyasumi"sahutnya sembari meninggalkan kamarku.

"oyasuminasai…"gumam ku

setelah ryosuke-kun keluar,aku melihat sekeliling.

"drak hour ya?"gumamku

aku pun berbaring di kasur,melihat langit kamar yang berubah penuh bercak darah.

"dalam asrama yang besar ini hanya ada kita ,aigis,ryosuke,dan asrama ini memiliki 9 kamar,di kurangi dengan 1 kamar yang tidak bisa terbuka itu."ucapku pada diri sendiri.

entah mengapa aku ber fikir untuk mencoba membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci itu.

"tapi kalo ketahuan sama yang lain kan bisa jadi masalah"gumam ku lagi.

akupun bangun dari tempat tidurku,dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

'creek…'

ku lihat sekeliling.

sepi…

ku putuskan untuk turun kelantai 2.

'tap…'

'tap…'

'tap…'

setelah ku turun ke lantai 2,ku lihat sekeliling suasananya sama.

sepi

"wuah…kenapa Susana di sini sepi sekali?"bisikku

ku berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang paling ujung.  
dan selama aku menuju pintu itu ku lihat kamar ryosuke dan kamar keita bersebelahan dengan kamar yang terkunci tersebut.

"ini kamarnya?"pikirku

ku raih kenop pintu,dan…

'creek…'

"pi-pintu ini bisa terbuka?"batinku

ternyata pintu itu dapat terbuka! Aku pun kaget.

'creek…'

ku coba untuk membukanya lebih lebar.

'dug…!'

'tet…toooot'

"ah!? Minako-nee sedang apa?"

'bruk!'

dengan spontan aku menutup kembali pintu itu,dan menoleh ke arah keita.

"ah sudah tidak drak hour lagi"sahut ku

"nee-chan?"Tanya keita

"apa? Aku tadi sedang menikmati pemandangan,oyasumi!"sahutku sembari berlari kecil.

"matte!"timpal keita dengan menangkap tanganku

"bisakah nee-chan tidur di kamarku?"sahut keita

"kau bermimpi buruk?"sahutku

keita terdiam,mungkin dia bingung.

"tadi…a-a-aku bermimpi me-melihat sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama nee-chan"ucap keita

"itu hanya bunga tidur"sahutku agar dia tidak ketakutan

"ayo kita tidur di kamarmu"ucapku

"ng!"

gekkoukan high,class I-B,11 agustus 2025,lunch time

"tutturu…tututtu"

"sepertinya kau hari ini sedang senang keita"ucap ku

ya seperti biasa jam istirahat kami berdua berada di kelas.

"hm? Ya dong! karna komik edisi terbaru yang aku beli dari internet akan sampai hari ini"sahutnya

"aku tidak Tanya"jawabku

lalu tiba-tiba datanglah ryosuke.

"kata kirijo-sama kita pulang sekolah di tunggu di asrama lantai 4"ucapnya

"buat apa?"sahutku

"entahlah"jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahu

"huft…pasti masalah pergi ke tartarus ya?"gumam keita

gekkoukan high,class I-B,11 agustus 2025,afternoon (school time)

"yap seperti yang kalian tahu planet neptunus tidak berdekatan dengan planet mars karna jika berdekatan mungkin akan terjadi infasi alien terhadap bumi."

itu lah pelajaran yang membosankan dan aneh dari edogawa-sensei,namun aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"drak hour yang ku alami adalah saat full moon dan itu adalah siklus puncak dark hour,di mana para shadow akan dapat keluar dari tartarus ya?"pikirku

aku sedang berfikir apa yang di katakana kirijo-sama saat menjelaskan drak hour.

"namun…kirijo-sama berkata bahwa seharusnya dark hour tidak dia belum memberikan alasan kenapa kembalinya dark hour ini."pikirku lagi

"dan dia pun tidak memberitahukan,bagai mana caranya menghilangkan dark hour ini?"

"Suzuki minako!"

selama aku melamun ternyata edogawa-sensei mengetahuinya,dengan spontan aku berdiri.

"ha-hai!"

"sebutkan nama dewi yunani yang selalu di sebut dewi pelindung rumah,keluarga, dan perapian"sahut edogawa-sensei

setelah mendengar pertanyaanya tersebut aku hanya bisa mangap-mangap gak jelas.

"damn! Perasaan nih guru lagi ngejelasin planet knapa jadi mitologi yunani?"desisku

aku hanya bisa menghela nafas,dan siap untuk menjawab.

"itu kalo tidak salah adalah dewi _Hestia_."jawabku

"ya benar! Kau memang jenius Suzuki"sahut edogawa-sensei sembari menepuk tangan.

aku pun duduk kembali,dan keita pun berbisik kepadaku.

"woaw…keren bisa ngejawab"sahutnya

aku pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali focus kepada edogawa-sensei

"yaaa~dalam mitologi yunani _Hestia_ adalah dewi perapian dan keluarga,dia adalah anak tertua dari _khronos _dan _rhea._ dia di gambarkan sebagai perempuan sederhana berkerudung, dia di hormati oleh dewa dan manusia,dia di sembah di mana-mana,dikarenakan perapian selalu ada di rumah-rumah dan kota."jelas edogawa-sensei

iwatodai station,30 july 2025,after school

aku berjalan berasama keita dan ryosuke,sesekali kami mengobrol.

"minako-san!"panggil seseorang

aku menoleh kea rah orang yang memanggil ku tersebut.  
ternyata dia itu maiko-san

maiko-san berlari ke cukup membuat ryosuke dan keita shock karna memang maiko-san sedang hamil tua ==.

"minako!"sahutnya

"ap-apa kabar"sahutku sembari menunduk

"anooo…apa kandungan mu tidak apa-apa?"sahut keita yang masih terlihat shock.

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa!"sahut maiko

"e…ada apa maiko-san?"tanyaku

"ini untuk mu anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku terhadap baju seragamu yang kotor"sahutnya sembari memberikan sesuatu kepadaku.

"anooo tidak usah!" Sahutku.

"tidak apa-apa terimalah! Aku mohon!"paksanya

terpaksa akupun menerima barang tersebut setelah ku lihat ternyata itu adalah baju seragam gekkoukan.

"karna aku dulu pernah bersekolah di sana jadi ku jadikan sebagai permintaan maafku,bagus juga kan?kau jadi punya 3 seragam di rumah?"katanya

aku hanya bisa menunduk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

memang sih terlihat masih bagus juga bajunya,tapi tetap saja ini angkatan berapa?

"_jika kau ingin bertemu dengaku,kau bisa datang ke kuli setiap hari minggu_ ya? Klo begitu aku permisi dulu"pamitnya lalu meninggalkan kami.

"woaow wanita hamil yang kuat"kagum keita

drom,4th floor,11 agustus 2025,evening

"kalian sudah sampai"sahut sanada-san menunggu kami.

"baiklah…hari ini kalian akan pergi ke tartarus ,mungkin kami juga akan mengikuti kalian apa kalian sudah siap?"Tanya kirijo-sama

"kami siap!"ucap ryosuke

"baiklah! Kalian bisa mengambil barang ini"sahut ken sembari memberikan koper di hadapan kami.

ken pun membuka koper tersebut,ku lihat terdapat didalamnya 3 buah pistol dan armband.

"pistol?"Tanya keita

"ini bukan pistol tapi _evoker _ini dirancang khusus untuk membangukan persona"sahut yamagishi-sensei

"dan kalian harus ingat bahwa tartarus adalah labirin jangan sampai kalian tersesat dan terpisah,karna tartarus dapat berubah-ubah."sambung kirijo-sama

"karna masih ada waktu kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu,dan di dalam kamar kalian tersedia senjata kalian bisa memilih senjata yang mana yang kalian sukai"sambung sanada-san

"kami mengerti!"sahut kami secara bersamaan

setelah pamit kami pun berpisah untuk mempersiapkan diri.

minako's room,11 agustus 2025,late night

'creek'

aku membuka pintu kamarku,dan mencari senjata yang di maksud.

"di mana ya? Nyimpennya? Di ruang tv gak ada,di kamar gak ada,di kamar mandi gak ada."gumamku sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakang

'took…tok..took.'

ada seseorang mengetuk pintu.

aku pun membuka pintu dan itu adalah sanada-san.

"ini senjata untukmu"sahutnya sembari memberikan sebua katana kepadaku.

"eh? Aku kira…"

"tidak…aku memang sengaja agar kau mau mengambil senjata ini"sahutnya

ku lihat katana itu,katana tersebut adalah katana di mana sanada-san menyelamatkanku dari shadow.

"baiklah terima kasih"sahutku sembari mengambil katana laevateinn tersebut.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

foyaaaaah…akhirnya…


	7. Chapter 7 yeaaaah

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih,sama fic yang abal dan aneh ==.  
semoga pada gak bosen bacanya.

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,udah Herdiany-kun bikin minato pacar Herdiany-kun! WAKAKAKA #didemofansminato.  
tapi sayangnya persona bukan punya Herdiany-kun TT_TT**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.  
-**

gekkoukan high,11 agustus 2025,late night (11.57)

kita berada di depan sekolah,sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti menapa harus sekolah?

"seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan kemarin tartarus betempat di sekolah yakan?"Tanya kirijo-sama

kami hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"sebentar lagi"gumam sanada-san sembari melihat handphonenya

11.57

11.58

11.59

00.00

"ng…?"

"wuah…"

terlihat di hadapan kami gedung sekolah yang berubah menjadi sebuah menara yang menakutkan.

"ekspresi kalian berlebihan"ucap ku

"me-memangnya kau tidak kagum?"Tanya ryosuke

"kagum sih tapi aku tetap memasang wajah cool ku"sahutku dengan bangga.

"kalian sedang apa sih! Ayo cepat masuk"sahut sanada-san sembari sweatdrop

kami pun memasuki tartarus.

tartarus,11 agustus 2025,dark hour

"ternyata dalamnya seperti ini"sahut keita

aku lihat kirijo-sama dan ken sangat sibuk,dan hanya yamagishi-sensei dengan sanada-san saja yang menjelaskan kepada kami.

"baiklah sekarang aku ingin mencoba minako menggunaka evoker ini"sahut sanada-san.

aku pun mengambil evoker miliku,tapi sebenarnya bukan miliku soalnya di evoker tersebut tertulis nama "arisato".

karna bingung harus di bagai manakan aku pun menoleh kea rah sanada-san.  
namun jawaban sanada-san hanya membentuk tanganya seperti pistol dan mengarahkanya kekepala.

aku pun mencoba apa yang di lakukan oleh sanada-san.

"…huft"

aku menghela nafas karna entah mengapa aku merasa takut.

'creek'

'drooor!'

"…?"

"…!?"

aku bingung karna tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku.

"akihiko apa kau mencoba menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan evoker?"Tanya kirjo-sama

"ya tapi"kata-kata sanada-san terpotong

"tentu saja tidak mungkin bisa! Mungkin mereka menggunakan cara lain!"bentak kirijo-sama

"a-a…ya aku ingat dia merobek kertasnya bukan menembaknya"sahut sanada-san.

aku hanya mencoba melakukannya tanpa perintah dari sanada-san

ku ulurkan tangan kananku ke depan,mencoba berkonsentrasi.  
terlihat sebuah cahaya melingkariku.

"pe"

ku ucapkan kata pertama,kartu itu muncul.

"re"

kata ke dua ada angin yang begitu besar menerpaku.

"so"

Kata ke tiga cahaya yang melingkariku bertambah terang,dan kedua tanganku memegangi kartu tersebut.

"na!"

kata terakhir,ko sobek kartu tersebut dengan kedua tanganku lalu munculah Orpheus di belakangku.

"who dare call me?"

"woaaah!"kagum keita

ryosuke hanya terdiam,sama halnya dengan ken,kirijo-sama,yamagishi-sensei dan sanada-san.

"itu persona milik _dia_" sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang kami.

ku lihat kebelakang ternyata adalah aigis.

"maaf aku terlambat"sahutnya

ku lihat ekspresi aigis,sepertinya dia sudah mengenal tempat ini lebih dulu di bandingkan dengan aku.

"ya tidak apa-apa kok aigis-chan"sahut yamagishi-sensei

kirijo-sama hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca melihat Orpheus.

"kalo begitu mari kita mulai."sahut sanada-san

"tapi sebaiknya aigis jangan dulu ikut"sahut ken

"mengapa?"Tanya ryosuke

"hm…apa ya? Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan dia"sahut ken sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"mencurigakan"ucapku Orpheuspun menghilang.

"ayo cepat naik ke atas tangga!"ucap ken

"hei! Leader nya siapa dulu ini teeeh!"ucap keita

semua terdiam,mungkin baru ingat

"hahaha benar juga ya lupa"sahut kirijo-sama sembari tertawa garing

kami pun hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"hm…menurut kalian siapa yang pantas jadi leader ?"Tanya yamagishi-sensei

"dia!"sahut keita dan ryosuke serentak menunjuk ke arahku

"eh?"gumamku

"kenapa?"Tanya ken

"karna dia cewe satu-satunya kan aigis gak ikut"ucap keita

"dan dia yang punya persona pertama kali di antara kita bertiga"sambung ryosuke

"aku tidak mau"ucapku dalam hati

"baiklah kalo begitu minako kau bisa kan?"Tanya sanada san

"tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"ucapku dalam hati namun dalam kenyataan aku mengangguk.

"baiklah…kalian tetap membawa evoker tersebut,jaga-jaga klo kalian tidak bisa mengeluarkan persona dengan merobeknya"jelas sanada-san

"baik!"

block 1,thebel tartarus,11-12 oktober 2025,dark hour

"wuaaah tempat ini serem"ucap keita.

"penakut"sahutku

kami berjalan di lorong yang sepi.

"apa kalian menemukan shadow?"sahut ken

"ha? Tidak"sahutku

"bagaimana dia bisa dia berbicara dengan kita?"Tanya keita

"I donno"jawabku dengan di iringi sweatdropnya keita

'criiing…cring…'

terdengar suara seperti bel yang mendekati kami.

"suara apa itu!"panic ryosuke

"apa kalian mendengar suara itu?"sahut ken yang entah berasal dari mana

"ya kami mendengarnya"sahutku

"sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi mencari tangga atau cek point!"sahut ken yang suaranya terdengar panic

"cek point seperti apa?"Tanya ryosuke.

"ada yang mendekat!"teriak keita

terlihat sosok monster yang ukurannya sangat besar,dan memiliki kepala yang rata yang hanya ada 1 mata. (semua pasti tau siapa shadow ini dong ;) )

"CEPAT LARI!"sahut ken

aku hanya bisa menuruti apa kata ken,dan kami pun berlari.

"kami tidak dapat menemukan tangga ataupun cek point!"sahutku

namun tidak ada jawaban dari ken.

"bagaimana ini,jika kita berlari terus tidak ada gunanya dan aku takut jika keita.."ucapku dalam hati sembari melihat keita yang terlihat sangat kecapean.

"sudah cukup!"sahutku sembari berhenti.

dari kejauhan monster itu semakin mendekat dan siap untuk menembak.

"apa kau berhenti!?kau sudah gila!?"sahut suara seseorang yaitu yamagishi-sensei

"beri tahu aku sensei! Mahluk ini apa!?"ucapku

dengan posisi kuda-kuda aku siap melawan monster tersebut.

"kalian pergi saja!"ucapku pada keita dan ryosuke

"mahluk itu dulu kami sebut _reaper_ ."ucap yamagishi-sensei

"TIDAK!"ucap ryosuke

"dari dulu hingga sekarang hanya mahluk itu yang susah di kalahkan"ucap yamagishi-sensei

"kita kan sedang berlatih! Dan kita juga harus bersama-sama melawan mahluk tersebut!"teriak ryosuke

"the reaper tidak mempunyai kelemahan"ucap yamagsihi-sensei

aku hanya terdiam tidak mendengarkan perkataan ryosuke namun mendengar perkataan yamagishi-sensei.

"jadi itu the reaper ya?"gumamku

mahluk itu semakin mendekat.

"cepat pergi"perintahku

"tidak!"bentak ryosuke

"ha…aha….ha…..!"

terlihat keita sesak nafas,aku pun semakin panic

"cepat bawa keita ke asrama"ucapku

"tidak!"

"ku mohon"

keita semakin parah sesak nafasnya,namun the reaper pun semakin mendekat

"persona!"sahutku memanggil persona dan munculah Orpheus.

ku arahkan tanganku kea rah di mana the reaper berada,dan Orpheus pu menyerang the reaper.

'craaaaang!'

terdengar suara harpa milik Orpheus dan pistol milik the reaper beradu.

"uhk…!"erangku kesakitan

Orpheus dan reaper masih terus beradu.

"argh…!"teriakku keasakitan dibarengi dengan terjatuhnya Orpheus.

"minako!"

"ne-nee-chan!"

reaper mengangkat kedua tanganya dan munculah 3 buah cahaya yang mengelilingi nya.

namun dengan tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan ke tiga bola cahaya tersebut,sehingga terjadi ledakan.

"argh…!"

"uhk…!"

"nee-ha-chaan!"

"sial!"

tartarus,adamah block 6,dark hour

aku terpental akibat ledakan tadi,saat aku tersadar aku berada di tempat yang serba putih.

"tempat apa ini?"ucapku sembari berusaha bangun.

ku lihat sekeliling terdapat tangga menuju ke atas.

"kenapa ada tangga? Apa aku seharusnya ke atas?"gumamku

aku pun mencoba untuk menaiki tangga tersebut.

tartarus,tziah block 4,dark hour

"ng…?"ryosuke baru tersadar dari pingsannya karna tepental oleh ledakan

"ha!? Keita!?"panggil rypsuke mencari keita

"avi!"panggil keita dari kejauhan.

"ha….ha…ha…kita di mana?"Tanya keita setelah melihat sekeliling

ryosuke melihat sekeliling,dia merasakan bahwa mereka berpisah.

"nee-chan…"sahut keita dengan terisak

"kau kenapa?"Tanya ryosuke

"nee-chan tidak ada di sini…"

"benar kita tepisah"ucap ryosuke

"sebaiknya kita pergi mencarinya"ucapnya sembari melangkah

namun baru sesaat mereka melangkah.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…minako-nee"tangis keita

"bakka!"

ryosuke yang melihat keita menangis hanya bisa memukul kepala keita.

"kau ini pria! Jangan menangis! Kita pasti dapat menemukan dia!"

namun keita hanya terus menangis.

"bu-bukan begitu hiks…aku merasakan bahwa minako-nee sedang hiks…dalam masalah"ucapnya

"apa maksudmu!?"

'kresk…kresk…'

"apa itu!?"

"heh….hah…hah..ada yang datang beraura negative"ucap keita

"ha!?"

"dia mendekat!"

tartarus,adamah block 6,dark hour

'GOAAAAR'

"keita!"

aku mendengar suara shadow dari arah bawah  
namun entah mengapa aku hanya mengingat keita.

'tap…tap…tap…'

aku menuruni tangga yang hendak ku naiki tadi dan berlari untuk mencari keita dan ryosuke.

'tap…tap…tap…tap…srek!'

"sial!"

benar di hadapanku muncul 2 ekor shadow ber angka V

"shadow ini kotak dan berwarna silver aku beri nama platinum dice oke!"ucapku dalam hati

terlihat shadow itu mendekatiku,dan

"Hap! Meleset"sahutku

shadow itu pun terjatuh.  
aku pun merobek kartu tarot untuk memanggil Orpheus.

"maragi!"ucapku sembari mundur beberapa langkah

namun tidak seperti yang ku harapkan,ke dua shadow tersebut tidak berpengaruh terhadap serangan Orpheus tadi.

"apa!?"kagetku

tangan kananku ku arahkan kedepan,dan munculah sebuah kartu tarot death.

"change!" ucapku sembari menyobek kartu tarot itu.

'roaaaar'

yap benar aku mengganti Orpheus menjadi thanatos.

"thanatos! Mamudoon!"perintahku

terlihat sebuah lubang hitam mengelilingi 2 shadow tersebut.

"apa!?"

namun itu tidak berhasil.

"eung…!"

'doaaaaar'

ke dua shadow tersebut meledakan diri mereka,mebuatku terpental jauh tak sadarkan diri.

tartarus,tziah block 4,dark hour

"nee-chan!"ucap keita merasakan sesuatu.

"ada apa?"ucap ryosuke

"minako-nee dalam bahaya!"ucapnya

lalu tiba-tiba,datanglah satu sosok shadow yang wujudnya berupa burung gagak berangka II.

"sial…..ternyata mahluk itu"ucap ryosuke seraya mempersiapkan posisinya dengan evoker.

"aku tidak yakin kau bisa memanggil persona menggunakan evoker."ucap keita

"tentu saja bisa! Persona!"bantak ryosuke seraya memanggil persona.

'zleger…!'

hanya terdengar dan terlihat sebuah petir yang menyerang shadow tersebut.

"sudah ku duga"gumam keita

shadow tersebut hanya menerima demage yang kecil ,dari serangan petir yang di lakukan ryosuke.

'koaaar'

gagak tersebut mendekati ryosuke dan meng attack ryosuke sehingga terpental

"uhg…keita lari!"ucap ryosuke

"tapi…."

"cepat lari! Cari minako!"

keita pun berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk mencari bantuan.

namun burung gagak tersebut berhasil menghalangi langkah keita,dan bersiap mulai menyerang.

"tidak!"teriak keita dengan posisi menunduk.

'craaaang!'

'koaaaaar'

keita membuka mata,dan melihat kebelakang.  
ternyata dia sudah membangunkan personanya sendiri.

"hah…hah…ini personaku?"

terlihat wujud dari persona keita.  
sesosok wanita yang matanya tampak tertutup oleh daun,  
memiliki rambut yang panjang sampai se pinggang.  
di rambutnya tersebut terpasang bando yang memiliki lingkarang (layaknya parabola XD).

persona tersebut berpakaian layaknya murid gekoukan.  
namun rok dari persona tersebut sangat panjang dan di tengah-tengahnya membentuk seperti tangga.  
di tangan kanan persona tersebut seperti sedang menggenggam sebuah kacamata.

dan di tangan kiri persona tersebut memegang setangkai bunga tulip putih raksaksa.

"keita!"teriak ryosuke sembari berlari kea rah keita.

"ryosuke…"

"bagaimana kau bisa menghancurkan shadow tersebut?"

"aku tidak tau"

keita pun melihat kearah personanya tersebut.

"dia erudice…"ucap keita

"erudice?"

keita pun berlari menaiki tangga erudice,dan mengunakan kacamata yang di gengam erudice .  
"!?...aku dapat melihat hah… jalan dan letak shadow!"ucap keita yang terkejut mengetahui fungsi personanya adalah analisis .

"ayo kita jalan!"ucap ryosuke sembari melangkah.

"tunggu sebentar!"ucap keita

"ada apa?"

keita terdiam sejenak.

"personaku ini sangat besar bagai mana aku bisa berjalan?"ucapnya.

"*sweatdrop* kau kan bisa menghilangkan personamu dulu?"

"tapi nanti kita tersesat"

"terserahlah!"ucap ryosuke sembari meninggalkan keita.

"klo begitu…erudice!"ucap keita dan erudice pun menghilang.

"nurut juga akhirnya"ledek ryosuke

"diam kau!"

selama perjalanan nafas keita tetap saja sesak.

"kau ini asma?"Tanya ryosuke

"bukan"

"lalu?"

"lemah jantung"

"ha?"  
"karna penyakit turunan dari ayah"

"maksud?"

"sebenarnya dulu aku dan minako itu selalu di bedakan oleh orang tua,minako yang selalu di manjakan seperti anak laki-laki boleh keluar bermain dengan bebas,sedangkan aku di manjakan seperti anak perempuan yang hanya boleh bermain di dalam rumah."

"lalu?"

"suatu ketika saat aku sedang bermain di luar rumah untuk pertama kalinya,datang 2 orang anak yang mau mengejarku dengan anjing yang mereka bawa."

ryosuke tetap terdiam mendengarkan cerita keita.

"hingga akhirnya minako datang untuk menyelamatkan ku,saat itu keadaanku sudah parah.  
pada saat itu pula aku di rawat di rumah sakit."

"pada saat di rumah sakit aku bertanya kepada ibu,'mengapa aku lemah?' 'mengapa aku harus selalu bersembunyi di belakang minako?' tapi ibu hanya menjawab 'maafkan ibu'"

"3 hari kemudian ayah meninggal,tapi dari situlah ibu menceritakan bahwa ayah meninggal karna lemah jantung,dan aku lah yang mewarisi penyakitnya tersebut."

keitapun mulai menirintikan air mata

"waktu itu aku masih belum mengerti,karna umur kami masih 5 tahun"tangis keita.

akhirnya keita pun menangis terisak-isak,ryosuke pun hanya bisa menenangkn keita.

"pantas saja sifat kalian seperti yang tertukar"

keita pun terdiam,sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu.

'crang!'

munculah erudice

"ada apa?"Tanya ryosuke

"ada sesuatu!"ucap keita

ryosuke pun mengambil posisi untu memanggil persona dengan merobeknya.

"persona-user!?"

"ha!"

"hai!"

"persona! Gaiao-olimpus!"ucap ryouske memanggil personanya dengan merobek kartu tarot dengan katana yang dia pegang.

"tunggu!"teriak keita

'zlegar!'

"ke-ken?"kaget ryosuke setelah melihat orang yang dia serang adalah ken

"wuaaaaaah kalian membuat ken pingsan!"ucapku yang baru datang

"tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja"ucapken

ku lihat persona yang di bangunkan oleh ryosuke.

sosok persona tersebut adalah wanita memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sampai lutut.  
persona tersebut mengunakan dress (baju yang sama kaya aigis tapi beda warna) yang di lenganya panjang dan di roknya pendek.  
wajah dari persona tersebut seperti mengunakan topeng.  
sebelah kiri raut wajah yang cemberut,sebelah kanan raut wajah yang senang.

"personamu bagus"ucapku

"ayo kita pulang dan beristirahat selama beberapa hari"ucap ken.

"hah…hah…hah.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sp-Cs:wuaaaaaaaah masih bagus gitu? Hahahah yang senpai juga masih keren ficnya *thumbs up


	8. Chapet 8 lagi banyaaaaak ide

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih,sama fic yang abal dan aneh ==.  
semoga pada gak bosen bacanya.

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,herdiany-kun bakal bikin persona 5 sesuai cerita ini!.tapi sayangnya persona series bukan punya herdiany-kun TT_TT**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.  
-**

Flashback

?,?,?

'goook…gok…!'

"hiks…hiks….srp!"

terlihat seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun sedang menangis.

"heh! Bodoh! Dasar cengen kau! Lemah!"sahut bocah yang sepertinya sedang membully.

" hiks…jangan ganggu aku,aku mohon"ucap bocah 5 tahun tersebut.

"hahahahaha apa katamu? Aku tidak mendengar"ucap bocah yang membully itu.

bocah berusia 5 tahun tersebut hanya bisa memangis,sementara bocah yang membully nya bersiap untuk melepaskan anjingnya.

"huaa…minako-neee!"teriak bocah tersebut seraya memanggil kakaknya berharap kakaknya datang menolong.

"keita!"sahut seorang bocah perempuan yang terlihat seperti tidak mempunyai ekspresi yang tak lain adalah minako saudara kembar keita.

keita pun berlari kearah minako dan bersembunyi di belakang minako.

"aku mencari mu tau! Ibu khawatir dengan mu! Kau kenapa?"Tanya minako kecil melihat adik kembarnya menangis.

keita yang ketakutan hanya menunjuk kearah bocah yang membullynya tadi.

"oooh….jadi oleh dia,hei satoru!"panggil minako kepada bocah tersebut.

"apa! Sekarang adik kembarmu itu mengadu hah?"jawab bocah tersebut.

minako yang kesal (tapi tak terlihat dari raut wajahnya) mendekati bocah dan anjing tersebut.

"maksudmu apa hah!? Mengganggu adikku? Mau ku bunuh kau hah?"ucap minako sembari menginjak-injak anjing milik bocah bernama satoru tersebut (yang tentu saja tidak menggunakan ekspresi).

'kaiiiing….kaiiiing….kaiing!'

terdengar suara anjing satoru yang keasikitan karna diinjak-injak.

"hei…hei ini anjingku tau!"ucap satoru

minakopun mengambil sebuah ranting pohon.

"lalu kau mau apa Gendut? BILANG mau apa!?"teriak minako yang akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang kesal.

"cepat katakan kau mau bilang apa? Mau ku siksa kau?"ucap minako seraya memukul-mukul satoru.

"nee-chan…"ucap keita melihat kakaknya menolong dirinya.

"kyaaaaaaa…mamaaaaaa…"teriak satoru sembari kabur dari serangan minako.

minako kembali kearah keita,

"akhirnya pergi juga,kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya minako

"tidak"ucap keita yang tanpa di sadari dia mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"kau mimisan,untung aku bawa tissue,pakai"ucap minako sembari memberikan tissue kepada keita.

"arigatou,minako-nee"ucap keita

"hahaha…tenang saja aku akan selalu berada di sisimu kok"ucap minako sembari tersenyum.

keita hanya bisa terdiam melihat kakaknya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya.

flashback end

Iwatodai Memorial Hospital,14 agustus 2025,afterschool

"huf…mimpi?…huf…"

keita melihat sekeliling,dia tahu bahwa dia sedang berada dirumah sakit.

tapi…kenapa bisa?

keita melihat kearah sebelah kiri terlihat sosok saudara kembarnya minako sedang tertidur di sofa.

"huf…huf…"

'creek…'

lalu tiba-tiba masuklah ryosuke.

"ng!? aa…minako keita sudah sadar,hei bangun"ucar ryosuke sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"hm…?apa?"ucapku yang setengah bangun sembari mengucek sebelah mata.

"keita sudah sadar…"ucap ryosuke.

akupun bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kea rah keita.

"hee? Sudah sadar?"ucapku tanpa ekspresi.

keita yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara.

"knapa aku di sini?"

"kau kan pingsan keita"ucap ryosuke

"ha?"

Flashback

tartarus,tziah block 4,dark hour

"personamu bagus"ucapku

"ayo kita pulang dan beristirahat selama beberapa hari"ucap ken.

"hah…hah…hah.."

"aku masih ingin di sini"ucap ryosuke

"jangan merengek seperti bayi"sahutku yang kesal melihat tingkah ryosuke

"hei…hei!...aku datang kemarin untuk membawa kalian pulang karna dark hour akan segera selesai!"sahut ken yang mulai kesal

'bruuuk!'

tiba-tiba saja keita terjatuh pingsan dan membuat semua yang ada di sana kaget.

flashback end.

"ya seperti itu"ucapku

keita terdiam,terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"gomen..aku sudah merepotkan semuanya."ucapnya

"hei! Kita kan harus saling membantu jadi tenang saja"sahut ryosuke

keita hanya tersenyum,lalu dia menatapku dengan dalam.

"minako-nee tadi aku bermimpi"

"mimpi apa?"tanyaku sembari memegang kepalanya.

"aku bermimpi saat melihat senyuman pertama minako-nee"ucapnya

"yang kejadian itu? Hahaha aku juga ingat"ucapku sembari tersenyum dengan tulus.

"!? Kalau kau terseyum dengan tulus ternyata manis juga ya"ucap ryosuke

"diam kau!"

"apa ha? Tomboy!"

"apa!? Daripada kau personanyaa cewek! Kayanya kamu banci!"ucapku memaki ryosuke

"hei! Persona dia juga Cewek!"tambah ryosuke sembari menunjuk keita.

keita hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kembarannya yang menurutnya,es kembaranya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencair.

"tapi aku suka minako-nee kok"ucap keita dengan mukan yang memerah dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"ha?"

dorm,minako's room,14 agustus 2025,evening

aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur,karna merasa lega akhirnya keita bisa sadar.

"huf…leganya…ng? aku lupa dengan tugas"ucapku seraya bangkit dari kasur dan melangkah menuju meja belajar.

aku duduk di kursi dan mengambil beberapa buku dari laci namun aku melihat ada 1 buah buku yang bercahaya.

"? Ini kan buku dari igor kenapa warnanya jadi lebih terang?"ucapku mengambil buku tersebut.

_compendium_

tertulis kata tersebut di cover buku itu,lalu kubuka buku tersebut.

_who's open this book.  
he or she must have potential and contract with future._

ku buka kehalaman selanjutnya.

_the justice_

someone know what is justice

someone is need justice

exactly like you,who need a lot to learn about justice

come,find the end of justice you're looking for

ku baca kata-kata tersebut.  
itu membuatku sadar,bahwa tanpa disadari aku memang sedang mencari keadilan dari dark hour ini.

_You just entered the beginning of social link the arcana justice._

itulah kata terakhir yang kubaca dari halaman yang kubuka.  
di halaman tersebut memang terlihat ada gambar kartu tarot dan seperti sebuah video yang sedang berputar.

dimana aku sedang berbicara dengan keita di rumah sakit.

akupun membuka halaman selanjutnya,namun hanyalah halaman kosong yang kulihat.

"apa ini yang di maksud social link?"gumamku

Aku terdiam sesaat,berfikir sejanak,dan mengingat-ngingat apa yang di katakana igor.

"berarti aku baru saja mendapatkan 1 sosial link yaitu the justice dari keita?"tanyaku lagi pada diri sendiri.

kubuka lagi buku tersebut satu persatu.  
hingga akhirnya.

"oo? Ini halaman terakhir?"

benar.  
kulihat di halaman terakhir tersebut tertulis.

_major arcana_

-

-

-

-

_ justice-suzuki keita_

-

-

-

-

-

"apa ini urutan dari semua arcana?"gumamku

"1…2…..3…wuh ada 20 arcana!?baru 1 yang ku temukan,bagai mana bisa aku menemukan 19 orang lagi?"ucapku yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud dari arcana.

akupun menaruh buku tersebut kedalam laci dan bersiap untuk belajar.

gekkoukan high,15 agustus 2025,early morning

aku memasuki kelas seperti biasa,namun tidak bersama dengan keita melainkan dengan ryosuke.

bru saja aku duduk di bangkuku tiba-tiba seorang murid memanggilku.

"ooooy…suzuki-san! Ada yang memanggilmu!"

akupun menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku,dan dia memberitahu ada seseorang yang menungguku di depan pintu.

'tap….tap…..tap'

akupun berada di depan pintu.

"uhm…?"

kulihat seorang murid perempuan berambut panjang berwarna ungu dan berbando bunga,memiliki bentuk tubuh yang proposional layaknya model.  
dan sepertinya dia adalah senpai karna terlihat dari seragamnya.

"anoo…ada apa senpai?"ucapku

diapun menoleh kearahku,terlihat dari reaksi wajahnya dia sepertinya kaget.

"Aah ku kira keita"ucapnya

"maaf keita sedang tidak masuk hari ini"tambahku

"oh,lalu?"tanyanya

"aku kembaranya keita,kenalkan Suzuki minako"ucapku

"adiknya atau kakaknya?"tanyanya

jujur saja aku sedikit kesal dengan orang ini karna tidak berhenti untuk bertanya.

"kakaknya"ucapku secara singkat

"oooh, aku mau mengembalikan jaketnya keita yang waktu itu"Sahutnya seraya mengembalikan jaket coklat milik keita

akupun berfikir sejenak.

flashback

drom,keita's room,13 agustus 2025,afterschool

saat itu aku sedang membereskan lemari pakaian keita.

"huft…pakaian dalamnya sebelah sini,lalu jaket"

hening

"nah looh kok jaketnya Cuma ada 3? Satu lagi mana? Yang sekolah ada,warna putih ada,hitam ada. Nah warna coklat kemana?"

saat itu pula aku mengacak-acak kembali lemari pakaian keita.

flashback off.

setelah mengingat kejadian tersebut,aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"tolong ucapkan terimakasih atas jaketnya ke keita,jika tanpa dia mungkin aku sudah malu"ucapnya dengan muka yang memerah

"apa maksudnya ini?"ucapku dalam hati

"dan juga…"

akupun terdiam

"terimakasih juga telah memberikan momen yang terindah kepadaku"ucapnya

"APA!? Memangnya dia ngapain!?"teriakku dalam hati

"yaah mungkin hanya segitu,terimakasih ya minako"ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya

"tunggu!"ucapku

"ya?"

"nama senpai?"

"oh? Saku ichimari"ucapnya seraya berlari

"saku ichimari? Kalau tidak salah kan ketua dari klub panahan? Yang terkenal karna model kan?yang katanya sifatnya itu "menggoda" ooh jadi dia"ucapku pada diri sendiri.

"heh kau sedang apa?"ucap ryosuke membuatku kaget

"aa? Tidak apa-apa…doudemoii"ucapku sembari mengelus dada dan mengecilkan kata doudemoii.

gekkoukan high, class I-B,15 agustus 2025,school time

hari ini pelajaran yamagishi sensei

"yaa sekarang bulan agustus tidak terasa sebentar lagi akan akhir bulan,aah bukanya suzuki-san tinggal 1 bulan lagi di sekolah ini?"Tanya yamagishi-sensei

suasana kelas pun menjadi bising,banyak anak-anak yang bertanya mengapa?

"sst…minako memangnya kenapa?"Tanya seorang murid kepadaku

"diam…diam! Kenapa Suzuki hanya tinggal 1 bulan lagi? Karna dia memang seorang murid pertukaran pelajar saja kan?jadi dia hanya di beri waktu 4 bulan saja yang di mulai dari bulan juni"jelas yamagishi-sensei

'yaaaaaaaah'

itulah perasaan dari semua murid.

"padahal kami merasa senang ada keita,dan minako"ucap seorang murid

"sampai kamipun lupa bahwa dia hanyalah seorang murid dari pertukaran pelajar"sambung salah seorang lagi.

akupun terdiam merasa sangat sedih dan terharu.

"jika keita sekolah mungkin dia akan menangis"ucapku dalam hati

akupun bangkit berdiri dari bangkuku.  
dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ku coba untuk berbicara.

"minna! tanggal 30 september nanti kita rayakan acara perpisahan bagaimana?"ucapku

"boleh juga"ucap ryosuke

terlihat dari murid yang lainpun sepertinya setuju.  
akupun hanya bisa tersenyum.

**TO BE CONTIED**

huyaaaa! Wuaaaah gak kerasa udah chapet ke 8 lagi.  
mau curhat bentar,sebenernya herdiany-kun bingung+gak tau ini fict bakal beresnya kapan.  
tapi mungkin selama herdiany-kun masih punya ide buat fict ini herdiany-kun bakal terus lanjutin fic ini.

dan juga untuk meng upload chapet ini butuh perjuangan karna sinyal yang lemoooot TT_TT.  
apalagi tadi sempet ke log out dan gak bisa masuk karna lupa password TT_TT.

Sp-Cs:nah itu di bagian keadaan minako bakal di jelasin di chapet selanjutnya dan kenapa ken nyuruh pulang? (sebenarnya herdiany-kun sendiri gak tau) kan karna dark hour akan habis waktunya.


	9. Chapet 9 herdiany-kun COME BACK!

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih,sama fic yang abal dan aneh ==.  
semoga pada gak bosen bacanya.

udah lama ya herdiany-kun hiatus?  
lumayan ya…?

yaa awalnya mau mulai hiatus itu dari tanggal 1 dan aktif lagi tanggal 10  
demo..entah kenpa jadi inget waktu SD yang pengeeen banget sekolah di jepang.

jadi herdiany-kun memutuskan untuk hiatus sedikit lebih lama  
dan mudah-mudahan aja SMA atau kuliah nanti herdiany-kun dapet sekolah di negri impian itu! #amin

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,herdiany-kun bakal ngapain ya? Gak tau tah =="  
**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan ide. mungkin di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.  
-**

iwatodai memorial hospital,keita's room,15 agustus 2025,after school

'buk…!'

ku buka pintu kamar keita dengan kasar.  
yang tentu saja membuat keita dan ryosuke kaget.

"ka-kau ini kenapa?"ucap ryosuke yang posisinya berada di belakangku.

aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan ryosuke.

"kei-…"

aku terdiam sesaat setelah melihat ada seorang wanita yang berbeda dari saku sedang duduk di samping keita.

"nee-chan…"ucap keita setengah gugup

ku lihat wanita yang bersama keita,penampilanya seperti kutu buku,rambut diikat 2 kebawah,memiliki mata yang coklat, menggunakan kacamata , dan warna rambut yang hitam alami.

"um..um"ucap gadis tersebut

"kau siapa?"ucapku langsung to the point.

gadis itu terlihat ketakutan,tapi mungkin juga kaget.

"um…a-aku natsumi yuuki kelas I-A"ucapnya.

entah mengapa aura di sekitar ruangan ini menjadi sangat panas.  
keita yang melihat tingkah ku akhirnya berbicara.

"anone..nee-chan dia teman 1 klub ku,itu klub melukis"ucapnya

mendengar penjelasan keita aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum.

"a-aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan kue buatanku"ucap natsumi

"oh…!? Begitukah? Tapi maaf bisa kah kau di luar sebentar? Ada yng ingin ku bicarakan dengan keita secara kekeluargaan"ucapku dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"ah? Baik"ucapnya seraya keluar dari ruangan.

gadis itupun keluar yang tersisa hanyalah aku,keita dan ryosuke.

'BUK!'

aku menutup pintu dengan kasarnya.

"untunglah nee-chan datang"ucap keita secara tiba-tiba

akupun terdiam rasa amarah yang sempat muncul tiba-tiba saja hilang oleh perkataan keita.

"memangnya ada apa?"ucapku

keita hanya terdiam,melihat kearah jendela.

"aku…ingin pulang"ucapnya

"maksudmu ke asrama?"Tanya ryosuke

akupun duduk di sebelah keita,namun keita tetap saja melihat kearah jendela.

"nee-chan"

aku hanya diam.

"aku baru ingat jika kita mimpi seseorang yang kita sayangi meninggal,berarti orang itu panjang umur"ucap keita masih melihat kearah jendela.

"ya"ucapku

"tapi jika kita mimpi melihat batu nisan saudara kita,berarti dia akan meninggal atau malah kita yang akan meninggal"

aku hanya terdiam aku tahu apa yang di maksud keita.

"nee-chan aku ingin pulang kerumah,inaba"ucapnya

"tapi keita kita masih punya waktu 1 bulan lagi di sini."ucapku

"tapi…aku ingin pulang sekarang aku ingin kembali ke inaba!"ucapnya sembari bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"kenapa dia seperti anak kecil sih!?"gumamku

akupun hanya terdiam,melihat sekeliling ruangan,makanannya ternyata belum di sentuh sedikit pun.

"bagaimana jika kau tanyakan saja pada kirijo-sama?"Tanya ryosuke

"tapi…"ucapku

"ini bukan berarti kau pergi untuk selamanya kan?"sahutnya

ku hanya terdiam,akhirnya akupun mengambil handphone ku untuk menelpon kirijo-sama.

dorm,iwatodai,15 agustus 2025,evening.

"jadi kau ingin mempercepat kepulanganmu?"Tanya kirijo-sama

"sepertinya"ucapku

"kalian bisa saja mempercepat kepulangan kalian,tapi dengan dark hour…"ucap sanada-san

aku hanya terdiam,lalu kirijou-sama berbicara.

"dark hour tidak masalah,memang harus begini kan?"

"maksud anda?"ucapku secara tiba-tiba

namun kirijou-sama hanya terdiam.

"tolong jelaskan apa maksud anda?"ucapku memaksa

"sebenarnya dark hour dan tartarus itu memiliki 12 shadow terbesar,yang dulu kami lawan karna kami kira itu bakal membuat dark hour mengilang untuk ternyata itu salah,kami malah membuat sang dewi malam datang ke "ucapnya

"aku tidak memaksa kalian bertiga untuk melawan 12 shadow tersebut,walaupun sebenarnya aku jelas tidak setuju"sahutnya.

"tapi jika kita tidak mengalahkan ke nyx dan 12 shadow tersebut malah akan membahayakan dunia" ucap ken secara tiba-tiba.

"kenapa?"tanyaku

"karna bisa saja seluruh bumi ini menjadi shadow,terutama lagi adanya kelompok persona-user illegal yang mengharuskan para persona-usernya mengambil _soul _para manusia yang nonpersona-user"jelasnya

"matte! Kenapa bisa terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti!"ucap ryosuke

"para persona-user illegal tersebut bernama _yume,_**karna impian mereka adalah membuat dunia damai dengan cara mengubah manusia menjadi shadow**. dan kenapa mereka di sebut illegal,karna rata-rata dari kelompok mereka,sejak belianya tidak mempunyai _jiwanya _ mereka menggunakan sebuah pil yang disebut suppressant untuk mempunyai persona "jelasnya

"tapi efeknya,mereka sama dengan shadow yang kita lawan,dan mereka harus mengambil _soul _orang lain sekaligus memakai suppressant terus menerus,jika tidak mereka akan mati"sambungnya

"apa mereka juga yang menyebabkan apathy syndrome?"tanyaku

"benar,seseorang yang terkena apathy syndrome dalam 5 hari akan menjadi shadow"jawabnya

akupun terdiam,didalam otaku hanya memikirkan permintaan keita dan keselamatan dunia.

"sungguh ini membuatku bingung"gumamku pada diri sendiri

"sudah kau bilang kau tidak perlu perdulikan tentang dark hour!"ucap kirijo-sama sembari berdiri dari sofa.

"aku akan membereskan berkas-berkasmu dan lakukan lah perpisahan dengan teman-temanmu senin nanti."ucapnya sembari pergi keluar.

"aku seperti di usir"kataku dalam hati.

iwatodai memorial hospital,18 agustus 2025,early morning.

"sudah siap?"Tanya ryosuke

"sudah tolong bawakan barang keita ke mobil"ucapku

ryosuke pun pergi sembari membawa koper.  
kulihat keita masih terduduk di pinggir kasur menggunakan seragam.

"ayo"ucapku sembari memegang pundak keita

aku membantu keita untuk duduk di kursi roda.  
dan membawanya pergi menuju keluar ruangan

"arigatou nee-chan,telah mendengarkan apa yang aku mau"ucapnya secara tiba-tiba

aku hanya terdiam,namun tersenyum

gekkoukan high,18 agustus 2025,early morning

"kita sudah sampai"ucap ken yang mengantarkan kami

"ryosuke tolong bawakan tasnya keita,keita ayo ku ambilkan kursi roda dulu"ucapku

"tidak usah aku ingin jalan saja"ucap keita.

"baiklah klo begitu,biar ku bantu."

keita memegang tanganku selama berjalan,pegangan yang erat seolah tak mau lepas.

"kalian sudah datang"ucap yamagishi-sensei

"ayo"

I-B time

"gomen ne minna"ucap keita setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan

hening…

hanya itu yang menjawab seluruh perasaan semua murid di kelas ini.

aku hanya keita yang romannya tampak tak berdosa kepada semuanya.

"aneh"

ucap salah seorang siswa.

"apa kalian tidak betah berada di sekolah ini?"

"padahal kami merasa senang kalian berada disini!"

"bukankah kalian berjanji bahwa bulan depan kalian kembali tapi kenapa sekarang?"

itulah seribu kata dari semua murid.  
tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam,menundukan kepala dan menutup mata

"kami…pulang untuk kalian"

ucap keita secara tiba-tiba

semua murid terdiam termasuk yamagishi-sensei

"ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan di sekolah kami,tapi aku janji kami bakal kembali lagi ke sekolah ini,mungkin menjadi murid tetap"ucap keita dengan tersenyum

"bakka"

iwatodai station, 18 agustus 2025,after school

"jadi kita berpisah disini ya?"ucap ryosuke

"semoga kau bisa tenang!"ucap yamagishi-sensei

"tak ada yang bisa ku goda lagi"ucap ken

"minato..maksudku minako jangan pergi"ucap aigis

"ku harap kau tegar minako"ucap kirijo-sama

"jagalah dirimu dan ibumu ya"ucap sanada-san

aku hanya terdiam,melihat langit.  
lalu keita menggenggam tanganku

"ayo kita pulang nee-chan"ucapnya

kami pun memasuki gerbong kereta.  
'jes…gejes….gejes..'

kereta mulai dari arah jendela ken,ryosuke dan aigis berlari menyusul.

"jika sudah sampai hubungi aku!"ucap ken

"jangan lupa kembali lagi ke sini!"ucap aigis

mereka pun berhenti berlari,jarak antara kamipun mulai menjauh.

"MINAKO! AISHITERU!"

terdengar suara teriakan ryosuke yang membuatku kaget.

"ah…ah…ah…ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?"Tanya keita

"hm? Iya"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

haaaa ini lah chapet 9 kan?  
nah mau curhat sebentar pada tau anime air gear kan?

naaah kebetulan herdiany-kun lagi heboh nonton tuh anime  
tapi gak tau kenapa awal nonton suka bangeeeeet sama ikki nya tapi pas udah trick ke 24-25 herdiany-kun benci banget sama ikki.

apa lagi tadi neh!nonton ovanya KENAPA HARUS IKKI YANG MENANG!?  
gak sudi! Gak sudiiiiiii!

oke daripada denger curhatan herdiany-kun yang makin ngaco kita balas-balas review ^^

****vocallone: mmm….action nya kurang kerasa ya? (ketauan deh gak bisa bikin fic yang banyak actionnya :p)  
metode ini tiba-tiba muncul di kelapa (kepala woy!) herdiany-kun :3  
hanya perasaan saja (wkwkw)  
neee…disini aku maksud adalah di mana minato itu memberikan jiwa/reinkarnasi ke minako secara perlahan (atau di sebut cari korban baru xD) tapi karna perlahan itu dark hour mulai kembali jadi gak langsung kiamat. # ngerti gak kina-chan? Herdiany-kun gak ngerti soalnya #lho? :p

Sp-Cs:hohohohohohoh benarkah akan tamat? *misterius  
houaaa! Jangan iri karna aku akan menunggu senpai duluan yang tamat! (tamat fanfict maksudnya)

nyoooooo!  
okeee makasih ya!


	10. Chapter 10 miawww (?)

**The next of great seal**

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih,sama fic yang abal dan aneh ==.  
semoga pada gak bosen bacanya.

happy new year all!  
semoga di tahun 3012 #2013 wooy# oh? oke salah,2013 maksudnya,impian kita dapat tercapai amin!

ada rencana nih herdiany-kun bakal pindah fandom dulu,fandomnya apa gak bakal di kasih tau ah :p

tapi janji kok fic ini masih tetap berjalan

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,herdiany-kun bakal ngapain ya? Gak tau tah =="  
**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan ide. mungkin di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.  
-**

inaba, 18 agustus 2025,evening

'jes…gejes…gejes…jes'

"um? Aku tertidur?"ucapku setelah sadar dari tidur.

kulihat di sebelah ku,keita tertidur di pundakku.

'yasoinaba…yasoinaba'

"eee…keita bangun kita sudah sampai"ucapku membangunkan keita.

tapi keita hanya mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk,tapi matanya tetap saja tertutup.

"kau ini!"akupun mengambil tasku dan tas keita lalu menarik keita keluar.

"sakiiiiit!"ucapnya

kami berada di stasiun,sepi sekali suasananya

"tidak ku sangka kita sampai disini malam hari"ucapku

"ayo kita cari bus!"ucapku

saat aku melangkah keita menahan tanganku.

"lebih baik kita berjalan saja,lewat samegawa?"ucapnya

akupun hanya menuruti apa yang dia pinta.

samegawa flood plain,inaba,18 agustus 2025,evening

'tap…tap…tap'

aku berjalan menyusuri jalan,suasana hening dan sepi masih berada di sekitar.

"minako-nee kita duduk disana dulu ya!"ucap keita menarikku kearah pendopo

hening…

hanya itulah yang dapat ku gambarkan.

"akhirnya kita pulang ke kampung halaman juga"sahutnya

akupun menoleh ke arahnya.

"kenapa…mau lewat sini?"ucapku

keita pun terdiam,lalu tersenyum

"apa kau lupa? Tempat ini…tempat di mana kita bertemu 'kakak' itu,saat kita berusia 2 tahun looh"jawabnya

"'kakak' itu?"

flashback

shopping distric,unknow,2012

"um…um"terlihat seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 2 tahun sedang kebingungan.

bocah tersebut terus saja mondar-mandir di dekat toko buku.

suasana di sekitar sana,sangatlah buram,karna kabut yang tebal.

"kau kenapa adik kecil?"

mendengar suara itupun melihat kearah sumber suara.  
terlihat sesosok pemuda yang memiliki stlye rambut seperti mangkok.

"um…aku telsesat dan telpisah cama saudala kembalku"ucap bocah tersebut

lelaki itupun mengubah posisinya menjadi jongkok di hadapan bocah tersebut,

"mm…kembar ya? Pasti akan mudah dicari,akujuga sedang mencari adiku jadi ayo kita cari bersama!"ucap lelaki tersebut dengan tersenyum

bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

"ayo biar ku gendong,kabut sangat tebal takut akan terpisah"sahut pemuda tersebut

bocah itupun digendong oleh pemuda itu,selama perjalanan mereka hanya berdiam tak berbicara.

"namamu siapa?"Tanya pemuda tersebut membuka topic pembicaraan.

"namaku keita,Suzuki keita"ucap keita kecil

"umurmu berapa?"

"2 taun"

"saudara kembarmu namanya siapa?"

"minako"

lelaki tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"nii-san kenapa nii-san mencali adikmu? Apa kalian telsesat juga?"Tanya keita kecil ingin tahu

"tidak"jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat

"lalu?"

"nii-san lupa akan sesuatu,tapi adik nii-san ingat apa yang nii-san lupakan,jadi nii-san pergi mencarinya"

"memnganya dia tidak ada di lumah?"

"tidak,dia sedang pergi bermain dengan temanya"

"ooah,,nama nii-san ciapa?"

"namaku Yu Narukami,yoroshiku!"ucap narukami sembari tersenyum

"ng..!yolosicu!"

"hahahahaha"

mereka pun melanjutkan jalan.

samegawa flood plain,unknow,2012

"kita sudah berjalan cukup lama,tapi belum ketemu juga"

narukami melihat sekeliling daerah samegawa,namun karna kabut yang tebal ia tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh lagi.

"kenapa banyak kabut? Padahal aku sudah mengalahkannya"gumamnya

"mengalahkan ciapa?"Tanya keita kecil

"tidak,ayo panggil nama kembaranmu lagi"

"nee-chan…minako-nee!"teriak keita.

sembari berjalan keita terus memanggil nama kakaknya tersebut.

"keita…?keita!"

terdengar suara dari arah lain,narukami pun mulai mencari kearah pendopo.

'tap….tap…..tap..'

"nee-chan di mana?"

'tap…tap…tap….bruk!'

ada seorang bocah menabrak narukami tepatnya di kaki.

"eh..?"

"gomen"

"nee-chan!"

benar yang menabrak narukami adalah minako memandang minako dengan dalam.

"nii-san turunkan aku!"ucap keita menyadarkan lamunan narukami.

"anoo gomenne adik ku telah melepotkan nii-san" sahut minako setelah keita di turunkan.

"ahaha iya tidak apa-apa"

merekapun diam dalam hening

"ah! Nanako!"ucap narukami secara tiba-tiba

"maaf ya nii-san pergi dulu bye-bye!"ucap narukami dengan tersenyum

meninggalkan 2 bocah tersebut.

flashback off

samegawa flood plain,inaba,18 agustus 2025,evening

"oooh…kakak itu"ucapku setelah mendengar cerita keita.

'pip…pip…pip…pip…'

handphoneku berbunyi ku lihat layar monitor handphoneku.  
ada panggilan masuk bertuliskan.

'oka-san'

'pip'

"moshi..moshi..ah! nee-chan? boku..boku!"  
terdengar suara dari arah lain

"ah… hanami"ucapku dengan tenang

"hanami?" Tanya keita

"na..nani? *sweatdrop* boku wa uta! Suzuki uta! Masa nee-chan lupa dengan adiknya sendiri!" sahutnya

"gomen..ano ada apa kau menelpon?"

"eh…etoo…apa nii-chan dan nee-chan sudah sampai di inaba kah?"tanyanya

"sudah kami sedang di jalan"

"oh…gomen tidak bisa menjemput tunggu di rumah!"ucapnya layak anak perempuan

'pip'

akupun menutup telpon.

"dari uta ya?"Tanya keita secara tiba-tiba

"ya"ucapku sembari bangkit dari duduk.

"ayo sambil jalan"ucapku.

kami pun berjalan menyusuri samegawa.

"tadii…kenapa nee-chan bilang hanami?"

"ah? Itu…"ucapku

"haha entah kenapa klo setiap kali mendengar suaranya uta itu jadi teringat hanami."

keita hanya terdiam.

"tuhan tidak adil ya"sahutku

"ng?"

"otou-san dan oka-san di beri anak kembar kita berdua,lalu 2 tahun kemudian tuhan memberikan lagi anak kembar yaitu uta dan hanami."

"keberadaan hanami dan uta itu memberikan arti seperti 'lagu musim sakura' ,kita jadi punya teman yang kenapa hanya 12 tahun? Kita bisa bersama hanami?"tanyaku

flashback on

pagi yang cerah di mana di sebuah rumah keluarga Suzuki,tampak terdengar suara jeritan.

"AAAAAH…!seragammu itu cocok sekali hanami!"ucap keita

"keita..bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"sahut minako sembari mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"nee…nee…oka-san,nee-chan,nii-chan! Seragamku bagai mana?"Tanya seorang bocah lelaki yang memiliki style rambut setengah mangkok berwarna hitam sembari memutar tubuhnya.

"kau tampan!"sahut minako dengan menjunjukan jempolnya.

"hahaha tentu saja dia tampan karna dia seperti aku!"ucap keita

"kita sudah terlambat,ayo uta!"sahut seorang gadis manis yang memiliki rambut pink sebahu dan di ikat dua.

"hati-hati ya!"ucap wanita separuh baya.

kedua anak tersebutpun pergi meninggalkan rumah

"ara? Kalian tidak sekolah?"sahut wanita tersebut kea rah minako dan keita

"hari ini kan hanya penerimaan siswa baru jadi kami baru akan sekolah besok bu"Sahut keita

"begitu kah?"

ucap sang ibu sembari melihat kearah jendela.  
terlihat cuaca sekitar yang mendung.  
sang ibu pun hanya terdiam sembari mengerutkan bibirnya

"tampaknya cuaca mendung sebaiknya ibu mengangkat jemuran dulu"

7 jam kemudian (tepatnya pukul 3 sore)

hujan turun di daerah itu dengan derasnya.  
keita dengan santai menonton televisi.

'pip…pip…pip…'

telpon berbunyi dan dengan sigap keita mengangkat telpon tsb.

"mosh-"

"nii-chan"ucap suara itu

"uta! Knapa?"

"ha..nami"

"KENAPA?"ucap keita

karna teriakan keita minako pun keluar.

"kenapa kau ini?"ucap minako

"uta..!uta…!"

"huu…hu..hanami..hiks!"

"beritahu aku di mana kau sekarang!"ucap keita sembari mengambil paying"

"shopping district di bekas toko sepeda"

keitapun menutup telfon dan pergi menggunakan paying,sedangkan minako berlari mengikuti keita walaupun basah kuyup.

"keita tunggu! Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"ucap minako sembari berlari

"aku tidak tahu…!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"uta!"ucap keita setelah melihat uta yang berada di depan toko,dengan seseorang yang bermasker dan menodongkan pistol kearah kepala uta.

"jangan mendekat!"sahut pria tsb.

keitapun berhenti melangkah.

"kalian! Seharusnya mati! Kalian telah merebut apa yang kami punya!"ucap pria tsb.

"apa?"ucap minako

lalu keluarlah seorang wanita bermasker sembari membwa hanami.

"hanami"

"hahaha…tapi orang yang harus kita bunuh adalah anak ini!"ucap wanita itu.

wanita itu terus saja menodongkan pistol kea rah kepala hanami.

minako berlari ke arah pria yang menyekap uta,dengan kuatnya dia menendang jakpot dari pria itu.

"cepat lari kea rah keita aku akan berusaha melwan wanita tua itu!"sahut minako diiringi anggukan uta,dan utapun berlari kearah keita bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"uta cepat telpon polisi,selama kau di belakngku"ucap keita

minako pun berlari kearah wanita tersebut,namun dengan sigap wanita tersebut menekan pelatuknya.

'dorrrrrr…'

sangat tipis memang peluru yang telah di luncurkan wanita tersebut sangatlah tipis jaraknya dengan kepala minako.

minako hanya terdiam karna kaget.

"itulah sebabnya kalau tidak mau nurut!"

"polisi!? Terjadi penculikan menggunakan senjata api di daerah shopping distric mohon cepatkemari"

karna mendengar suara uta yang melpon polisi wanita itupun melihat kearah uta.

"lapor polisi ya? Baiklah kalian ini.."

wanita tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala hanami dan dengan cepat menekan pelatuknya.

"DOAAAR…."

darah hanami sudah tak bernyawa  
semua ,bingung,kaget,marah,sedih tercampur di hati 3 bersaudara ini.

"suara apa itu bisa kau beritahukan apa yang terjadi?"ucap pelayanan polisi lewat telpon.

uta yang masih menganga menjawab pertanyaan itu.  
"terjadi penembakan,seseorang tewas"ucapnya secara perlahan lalu terlihat di pipinya muncul sungai turun ke bawah.

"hanami.."ucap keita

"tidak"ucap minako dalam keadaan shock

"hanami…TIDAAAAAAK!"

flashback off

TO BE CONTINUED

herdiany-kun: time toooooo bales review!

minato:huuuuuuu *digaplok sandal

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Sp-Cs:huaaaa!? jangan terharu sekarang! *bawa ember (?) ini masih awal kok baru klimaks nya *spoiled ceritanya* tapi arigatou!

oke see you next time :p


	11. Chapter 11 HERDIANY-kun COME BACK!

**The next of great seal**

Ohayo!

hello…hello…hello..!  
hahahay tahun ajaran baru,sekolah baru ^^  
tapi ada perpisahan di sekolah lama T.T

huhuhu herdiany-kun gak bisa masuk SMK yg di pengen jadi kepaksa masuk SMK swasta T,T  
nemnya kecil , aaaaah 22,75! Bayangin? Nem terburuk sepanjang sejarah herdiany-kun!  
tapi allhamdulillah lulus sih.

oke daripada curhat,jangan lupa baca fict herdiany-kun ini

Pada kangenkan? ^^ (readers:enggak!)  
wah jahat =,=

oh ya! Jangan lupa klo udah baca review ya!  
1 review 1 litter darah buat Herdiany-kun.  
tapi Herdiany-kun gak maksa para reader buat ngereview.  
so…tenang aja :p.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,herdiany-kun bakal ngapain ya? Gak tau tah =="  
**  
**  
warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan ide. mungkin di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan.  
-**

****suzuki residence,19 agustus 2025,early morning.

"ha!? Hah..hah..hah.."

aku terbangun seolah merasakan mimpi yang aneh

"hah..hah..hah..kejadian waktu itu?"ucapku

keringat bercucuran di tubuhku,aku merasa takut,shock.

"ha..hanami.. ung…"

akupun menutup mukaku dengan bantal,aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

'crek…dug'

terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"minako-nee? kenapa? Mimpi?"

terdengar suara keita,akupun memalingkan wajahku menatap wajah keita.

aku menatap dalam keita,dalam sekali,sehingga mataku kembali berkaca-kaca.

"huuh~"sahut keita sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

keitapun mendekatiku,duduk di sampingku,tangan kanannya memegang pipiku yang basah oleh air mata.

"kau ini…kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah,jangan hanya aku akan melindung mu"ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di bibirnya.

dalam pikiranku hanya satu…

"aku takut"

akupun mengucapkan perasaan ku tersebut.  
keitapun terseyum dam memelukku.

"aku takut,aku takut masa lalu,aku takut dark hour,aku takut shadow,aku takut persona,aku takut bertarung"ucapku sembari berteriak di pelukan keita.

keita hanya mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"aku…aku…kangen hanami"ucapku diiringi dengan tangisan yang tersedu-sedu.

"akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga"ucap keita dengan santai.

nyaman

itu yang kurasakan,aku merasa nyaman berada di pelukan keita.  
aku merasa bahwa keita sekarang sudah dewasa.

mungkin sekarang aku bisa melepaskannya.

.o0o.

suzuki residence,19 agustus 2025,morning.

"ara….kalian sudah turun?"ucap oka-san

"kalian lambat!"ucap uta yang sedang menikmati sarapan.

"urusai! Kau ini baru kelas 2 SMP dan kau ini adik,berani berkata seperti itu kepada kakak!"ucap keita diiringi dengan menjitak kepala uta.

akupun mengambil posisi untuk sarapan.

"eeeee? nee-chan kau habis menangis?"ucap uta yang kepo

"i..iee"ucapku

"uso! Jangan bohong! Kenapa di putusin pacar ya?"tanyanya dengan jahil

"ha-ha-ha aku sudah selesai makan,hayaku keita kita harus sekolah!"ucapku dengan muka yang datar.

.o0o.

yasogami high school,inaba 19 agustus 2025,morning

class 1-3

"benarkah?"

"iya aku tadi melihat mereka sepertinya mereka benar sudah pulang ke sini"

di dalam kelas sangat berisik dengan pembicaraan murid-murid.

'sreeek…crek'

'tap…tap…tap…'

"anak-anak! Mohon perhatian!"sahut kashiwagi-sensei

dengan sekejap semua murid menurut kepada guru yang selalu berpakaian 'minim' dan terlihat bagian 'belahannya'

"ehmhiihii,ouuuuuhayoooooo 3! Anak-anak hari ini kalian kedatangan teman lama kalian! Hahahah kalian taukan si kembar! Minako dan keita,hohoho keita itu sekarang makin guanteeeeeng aja hahahahaha ibu suka yang brondong-brondong!" ucap guru 'genit' itu dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk memperlihatkan 'baloon' nya

kepada semua muridnya yang terlanjur sweatdrop 2 liter

"dan minako yaa dia mah gak ada bedanya mukanya masih gitu-gitu aja malah jadi cantikan ibu kok hahahahahaha"ucap guru tsb

"knapa kita memiliki wali kelas seperti dia sih?"ucap salah satu murid

"aku tidak tahu ini sudah takdir dari kami-sama"ucap seorang murid lagi

guru yang bernama 'kashiwagi' ini malah berbicara sendiri

begitupula dengan murid-muridnya yang membuat kelas terasa bising.

"uhk…" ucapku

Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi mereka (minako dan keita) berdiri di belakang pintu melihat tingkah warga kelas mereka.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk saja"ucap keita sembari masuk kekelas mengucapkan "tadaima minna"

aku dan keita pun memasuki kelas.  
dan akupun langsung menuju bangkunya tanpa babibu.

"oraaa! Suzuki minako seharusnya kau tidak boleh begitu itu tidak sopan!,aaah keita~ seharusnya kau jangan dulu masuk sebelum ibu pinta~ keita-chan~!3"sahut kashiwagi dengan suara yang menggoda dan menarik keita kearahnya .

"uuuewh…kalo aku jadi keita mungkin aku sudah muntah"ucapku sembari mengeluarkan buku

"ahaha…maafkan aku sensei,apa kau rindu pada ku ?tapi sekarang aku hanya butuh belajar,tapi aku janji nanti aku akan mengajakmu kencan"ucap keita sembari perlahan melepas genggaman guru genit itu.

"aaaaaah~ ternyata keita-chan menjadi dewasa ya semenjak pergi ke iwatodai"ucap guru genit itu dengan fly.

keitapun menuju kearah bangkunya

"woah…!sejak kapan kau menjadi penakluk wanita?"ucapku dengan dinginnya.

mendengar ucapanku tersebut keita hanya terdiam sweatdrop.  
"he-hei! Aku bukan penakluk wanita! Aku hanya ingin si genit itu melepasku!"ucap keita setengah berteriak.

"hahaha iya-iya..jangan lupa ajak si genit itu kencan ya!"ucapku sembari tertawa.

keitapun menggebrakan meja sembari berkata "omae…!"  
dan akupun hanya tertawa.

"ano…suzuki-chan"

tak lama ada seseorang menmanggilku.

0o0o0o0lunch break0o0o0o0o

"ahahaha,jadi begitu ya"

"ahahaha iya-iyalooh semenjak kalian gak ada,kashawagi sensei jadi kaya tante-tante kesepian ahaha"

aku dan teman-temanku sedang berada di kelas kami berbincang bincang tentang sekolah.

'tap…tap…tap'

Terlihat sebuah tangan besar menggenggam kantung plastic bersikan makanan di depanku.

"hai! Ini makanan pesanan mu"ucap keita,yang malah membuat semua temanku merasa bingung.

"haha arigatou!"ucapku sembari mengambil kantung tersebut.

"anooo suzuki-kun kok tidak memanggil suzuki-chan dengan sebutan 'nee-chan' lagi?"ucap salah seorang temanku.

akuhanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut,karna sebenarnya aku juga baru sadar.  
lalu aku menoleh kea rah keita,terlihat kepalanya menunduk namun terlukis lengkungan indah di bibirnya.

"aku…sudah bisa berada di depan minako,jadi…aku tidak perlu memanggilnya nee-chan lagi"ucap keita diiringi senyum yang manis.

"haa?"hanya itu yang terucap dibibirku.

semua temanku yang mendengar ucapan keita itu hanya bisa,mangap-mangap gak jelas.  
namun tak lama keitapun menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

inaba 19 agustus 2025,after school.

aku dan keita berjalan bersama,sepanjang perjalanan tak ada perbincangan ataupun keisengan dari kami,kami seperti sedang bertengkar.

"keita…"panggilku sembari berhenti melangkah.

"hm…ya?"jawabnya menoleh kebelakang.

sekilas ku lihat cara dia menjawab panggilanku seperti biasa saja,namun entah mengapa menurutku ada yang ganjil.

"anoo…"ucapku gugup

keita hanya terdiam menatapku.  
akupun menatap balik kearahnya

"ayo kita cari ka narukami itu"ucapku dengan tersenyum.

keita hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku tadi.  
seperti yang kaget.

"ayo..! tapi lain kali saja ya"ucapnya sembari menepuk kepalaku.

"moo~! Tapi aku maunya sekarang!"ucapku sedikit manja.

tapi keita hanya tersenyum kecil.

'kriiing…!te-le-pho-ne'

"aah..! handphone ku!"ucap kami berdua secara bersamaan.

lalu keita dan aku pun sama-sama mengangkat telpone

"moshi-moshi"ucapku kepada orang yang menelponku.

"aah! Satoru!" terdengar suara keita sedang bertelepon ria.

"suzuki-san!"ucap suara dari sebrang sana.

"ki-kirijo sensei!"ucapku  
keita hanya melirik kepadaku  
"suzuki malam ini kau jangan tidur"ucapnya lalu menutup telponya.

"eeh?"

"kenapa?"Tanya keita sembari menelepon.

"kirijo-sensei-bilang-malam-ini-jangan-tidur"ucapk u sengaja dengan nada yg di eja.

"oh,ah satoru maaf apa? Aku tak mendengar"jawabnya sembari melanjutkan telfonya.

suzuki residence,inaba 19 agustus 2025,evening

"kenapa dia harus nelpon kalo Cuma menyampaikan sedikit kata? Kenapa gak email aja?"ucap keita

"mana ku tahu pokoknya malam ini jangan tidur"jawabku

lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel  
'teng…..tong'

"ada tamu"

aku dan keita menuju pintu lalu keitapun membukakan pintu.  
terlihat seorang wanita sekitar umur 21 tahun,memiliki rambut yang panjang berwarna cokelat,dan memakai cardigan pink.

"anooo,aku dojima nanako aku tinggal yang di sebelah sana"ucapnya sembari menunjuk kea rah rumah yang letaknya 2blok di sebrang kami.

"aku ingin memberikan strawberry ini,karna kami sedang kedatangan anggota keluarga yang baru."ucapnya.

"aah sebentar!okaaaa-san"ucap keita sembari berlari berteriak memanggil ibu.

akupun mencoba mencari topic dengan nanako  
"ano maksudnya anggota keluarga yg baru itu siapa ya?"tanyaku

"ah itu kakak sepupuku usianya 31 tahun,dia pindah kesini karna dia dipindah tugaskan dari kantornya."jelasnya

"31tahun? Memangnya belum menikah?"tanyaku

"dia sudah menikah dengan mendiang istrinya,tapi karna kecelakaan istrinya meninggal."jelasnya

"aah iya pak dojima keadaanya bagaimana?"

"yaa karna usianya sudah 50thn lebih dia harus menetap di rumah sakit,makannya sepupuku tinggal bersamaku."

lalu tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis kecil memliki rambut berwarna abu-abu datang.

"tante kok lamaa?"tanyanya kepada nanako.

"ah iya maaf sedang menunggu ini juga" ucapnya

perkataanya itu membuatku tersadar,keita terlalu lama.

"keeeitaaaaa"panggilku

lalu datang keita sembari membawa sekotak mochi  
"maaf aku lama"ucap keita melihat kearah nanako

namun keita terdiam.  
lalu berkata.

"kamu…"ucapnya memandang kearah pria yang berada di belakang nanako.

saat ku menoleh kearah pria tersebut ternyata…

TO BE CONTINUED

minato:cie yang udah balik dari hiatus

herdiany-kun: terus kenapa? Masalah? Salah mama gue? Papa gue? Nenek gue? Kakek gue? Adik gue? Kakak gue? Keponakan gue? Tante gue? Om gue? Buyut gue? TERUS SALAH SIAPA!?

minato: *sweatdrop

okeeeee time to bales review!

shikakukouki777 : hohohhohohoho iyaa betul sekali!  
hehehe yuu nya kan masih figuran #dibasmi fans yuu# anak alay gitu lewat doing bayar 50rb #dimamudoon yuu# reqnya sudah teralksana di chapter yang akan datang

Sp-Cs: yaaa gak terharu lagi gak asik! Udah jangan nagis malu loh sama anak TK :p #ditusuk Sp-Cs# kenapa? Karna sengaja  
SELAMAT TAHUN BARU JUGAAAAAAAA (sebenernya udah telat ya?)

oooooooooooooo  
herdiany-kun:YA kalo begitu SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA


End file.
